Redenção
by Ukyo Black
Summary: Cansei de me envolver com filhinhos de papai, quero perigo, e quero esse perigo com ele...O ruivo de olhos verdes. InoxGaa ; com participações de outros casais.
1. Prólogo

. Fanfic UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Casais**: InoxGaara SAkuraxSasukeShikaxTemaNejixTenNaruxHina(podendo sofrer mudanças)

**Disclaimer**: Ninguém me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto- Sama (viadoescrotoviu!?). Mas se me pertencessem eu só queria o Gaara *-*

_**Prólogo**__: _

"Eu sempre fui aquilo que todos desejam, sou bonita e popular.

Todos os homens me dizem o que eu quero escutar, me iludem.

Mas ele é diferente, não vejo desejo algum nos olhos dele a não ser pelo proibido, pelo perigoso e isso me atrai para ele,

de tanto ser certinha meu corpo e a minha alma desejam o perigo e eu quero isso com ele."

Ino.


	2. O começo

. Fanfic UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Casais**: InoxGaara SAkuraxSasukeShikaxTemaNejixTenNaruxHina(podendo sofrer mudanças)

**Disclaimer**: Ninguém me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto- Sama (viadoescrotoviu!?). Mas se me pertencessem eu só queria o Gaara *-*

**Capitulo 1:** O começo

Ostenta ser feliz  
Tudo que sempre quis  
Mas melhor se cuidar  
(Com toda a tristeza que eu posso levar)

(**Redenção – Fresno**)

Sempre acordei cedo para ter tempo suficiente para me arrumar, e hoje não foi diferente, escolhi o meu vestido azul curto, pois ele fica bem colado no meu corpo bem definido, amarrei os meus longos cabelos loiros em um alto rabo de cavalo e desci para tomar o meu café da manhã sozinha, o meu pai sempre está ocupado demais, nunca fazemos as refeições juntos, fico apenas com a governanta, Haruno Sasamy, na maior parte do tempo e com a filha dela Sakura que foi criada junto comigo, minha melhor amiga.

- Bom dia Sakura, Bom dia Sasamy – cumprimentei as duas como sempre e me sentei em uma das cadeiras da longa (e inútil) mesa de jantar.

- Bom dia Srta Yamanaka – respondeu Sasamy me servindo de torradas e suco de laranja, não gosto muito de café logo de manhã. Sasamy é uma mulher muito bonita, de belas curvas, cabelos longos e rosados e olhos castanhos marcantes.

- Já disse para me chamar de Ino! Sakura você já tomou café da manhã? – perguntei para Sakura.

- Já sim Ino, só tô te esperando para irmos para a faculdade. -respondeu Sakura encostada na parede. Sakura era imagem e semelhança da mãe, porem com uma pequena diferença, os seus olhos eram verdes e seus cabelos curtos.

Terminei o meu café da manhã rápido e fui para a frente da mansão com a Sakura, o meu motorista Assuma já estava nos esperando.

-Bom dia Porca e testuda – cumprimentou Assuma com um cigarro no canto da boca

- Bom dia drogado! – respondeu Ino sorrindo, aquele bom dia não era uma ofensa e sim uma brincadeira nossa do tempo q eu era criança. Assuma sempre foi um pai substituto, ele está comigo sempre!

- pra facult lora? – perguntou ele

- Claro, hoje ainda é quarta feita... Já queria me levar pra boca de fumo né? – Eu disse marotamente enquanto entravamos no carro.

- Não pior que não, ia te levar num bordel muito legal aí – riu Assuma ligando o carro.

- Ino preciso de um favor seu... - disse Sakura

- O que é Sakura? Pode pedir.. –respondi sorrindo

- me ajuda a me maquiar hoje à noite? – pediu a rosada

- como assim? Você não gosta de maquiagem...- perguntei

-É que vou ter um encontro essa noite - respondeu Sakura corada.

- Com quem Testuda? – perguntei curiosa

- Com o Sasuke – respondeu ela mais vermelha que tomate maduro

- Aah safadona, finalmente você conseguiu sair com ele, que horas ele vem te buscar? – perguntei super feliz, já faz uns 3 anos que a Sakura é apaixonada por ele,eu gostei dele mas era só atração mesmo.

- não fala assim Ino! Ele vem me buscar 7 horas - respondeu Sakura sorrindo.

- Ok! Vou ter tempo pra te arrumar, vai ficar uma deusa grega meu beeeem! – eu disse piscando para ela.

- Obrigada Ino – agradeceu Sakura

- Aí dupla, chegamos! – Anunciou Assuma olhando pelo retrovisor, o bom do Assuma é que ele não costuma se meter nas nossas conversas fúteis.

A University Of Konoha é uma das melhores faculdades públicas do Japão, e enorme também, tem 3 blocos suntuosos de salas, é uma Universidade bonita. Aqui se misturam todas as classes e etnias do Japão, gosto muito daqui.

- Venho buscar vocês às 3:00 da tarde em ponto. – disse Assuma depois que saímos do carro.

- Ok! Até mais tarde Assuma. – me despedi dele com Sakura do meu lado.

- Ino! Sakura! – acenava Hinata vindo na nossa direção, uma amiga nossa. Hinata é muito bonita, de belas curvas e seios fartos, olhos cinzas misteriosos e cabelos azuis longos.

- Oi Hina!- respondemos.

- Vocês já viram o que fizeram na diretoria? – perguntou Hinata

- Não, chegamos agora – respondeu Sakura

- Picharam tudo! A Tsunade está uma fera! – disse Hinata abismada.

- E quem foi que fez isso? – perguntou Sakura, mas eu já desconfiava de quem era.

- Todo mundo tá dizendo que viu o Sabaku lá na hora. A Tsunade vai ver as câmeras de segurança para constatar. – respondeu Hinata e minha garganta secou, eu sabia que ele podia estar no meio.

- Espero que não tenha sido ele. – falei mais alto do que deveria

- por quê? Ele é só um baderneiro Ino, ele merece punição! – disse Sakura olhando para mim surpresa com a minha reação.

- Ah tanto faz! Tenho q ir para a aula, vejo vocês depois. – eu me despedi delas. Sou estudante de Direito, minha sala fica no bloco 2; Sakura estuda medicina no bloco 1 e Hinata está se formando em Designer que fica no bloco 3. Só nos vemos de novo na hora do almoço.

Logo que entrei no prédio do bloco 2 já haviam muitas pessoas andando para as suas salas, me distraí olhando um panfleto que achei no meu fichário e nem percebi que alguém vinha na minha direção,só senti a dor de chocar em alguém e meus livros caíram.

- Ai- exclamei tocando no braço que doía

- você não olha por onde anda? – perguntou alguém, quando olhei era ele, o baderneiro do Sabaku no Gaara. Ruivo (e lindo!), os cabelos sempre desgrenhados e suas roupas largas, um típico malandro!

- Eu... Estava distraída e você por que não desviou? – perguntei e me abaixei para pegar os meus livros.

- Imagino que estava pensando em quando vai ao salão de beleza. – caçoou ele se abaixando para me ajudar. Nunca entendi como ele conseguiu entrar na faculdade e ainda por cima para cursar Engenharia Civil, ele parece ser tão... Desligado.

- obvio que não, e um me desculpe cairia bem! – eu exclamei com raiva

- Me desculpe patricinha, da próxima vez bato mais forte em ti – respondeu Gaara me entregando mais um livro. Seus olhos verdes próximos dos meus me fizeram estremecer.

- Só tenta me bater! – o desafiei, como ele pode dizer isso para mim! Parece ate que não sabe que sou uma Yamanaka.

- o que você vai fazer? Me arranhar com essas suas unhas de bruxa? – perguntou ele cruzando os braços com cara de descrença.

- você... – iniciei

- Ino o que você tá fazendo aí? – perguntou alguém para mim, quando olhei era o Sasuke.

- Nada! – respondi automaticamente

- Tá tudo bem por aqui? – perguntou Sasuke ficando ao meu lado. Uchiha Sasuke é bonito, pele alva e olhos cor de ônix, musculoso e de cabelos curtos negros, vem de uma familia inteiramente composta por oficiais do exercito. Ele é meu melhor amigo desde que tínhamos 5 anos.

- Tá sim Uchiha, só mantêm a tua amiguinha longe de mim. – respondeu Gaara descruzando os braços e indo em direção da sua sala.

Depois que ele se foi eu fiquei com o coração batendo mais forte, o que é isso? Estou afim de um marginal? Coração você não era burro assim! O Sasuke ficou observando o ruivo até ele sumir .

- O que você fazia com ele Ino? - Perguntou Sasuke

- Ele esbarrou em mim só isso – respondi andando e ele me acompanhou

- Cuidado com o Gaara, você sabe que ele não vale nada! – disse Sasuke abrindo a porta da sala para que eu pudesse passar. Sasuke estuda direito na minha sala.

- Não se preocupa com isso! Mudando de assunto... Eu soube que você vai sair com a minha irmã hoje – eu disse sorrindo marotamente

- Ah vou sim, estou ansioso. Não sei nem onde levá-la... –respondeu ele corando

- vou te ajudar então amigo! A Sasá adora sushi. – eu disse à ele que sentou do meu lado

- Pensei em levá-la no parque de diversões que está na cidade, será que ela vai gostar? – Ele perguntou.

- Ela vai adorar! Um parque vai ser bom para um primeiro encontro – exclamei sorrindo

-Espero que ela goste – disse ele sorrindo.

Nós paramos de conversar depois disso, pois a professora Anko entrou e ela é muito chata, deve ser falta de Sexo. A aula dela de jurídica se arrastou por 2 horas; Depois quem entrou foi o professor Kakashi com sua adorável aula de código penal, a matéria é chata, mas ele é um ótimo professor.

A aula do Kakashi acabou 12:00 horas e fui para o refeitório me encontrar com a Sakura e a Hinata. Não foi difícil achá-las, já temos uma mesa só nossa no refeitório, adoro a minha popularidade por isso. Na mesa já estavam as 3 meninas e os 4 meninos. As meninas: a Sakura, a Hinata, a Tenten, nossa amiga e colega de classe da Hinata; os meninos: Neji, estudante de administração, primo da Hinata e namorado da Tenten, o Naruto, ex-atual namorado da Hinata e o Shikamaru, meu amigo de infância e formando de astronomia, e o Sasuke que saiu antes de mim da sala.

- Oi loira! – exclamou Naruto quando me viu chegar.

- Oi Loiro! – respondi; às vezes parece que o Naruto pensa que ele é um negão fica me chamando de loira por aí quando ele é mais loiro do que eu! Somos parecidos fisicamente, ambos loiros e de olhos azuis, porém sou mais inteligente que ele. Nos chamam de gêmeos por aí.

- Ino, o Sasuke disse que você discutiu com o Gaara hoje? – perguntou Tenten curiosa. Tenten é a garota hiperativa, morena de olhos e cabelos cor de chocolate, magra, mas com curvas bem definidas.

- não foi bem assim... Ele só esbarrou em mim e eu reclamei. –respondi me sentando com a minha bandeja de comida.

- Ele é perigoso, me dá arrepios só de falar nele – disse Sakura.

- Gente vocês fazem a caveira dele! Vai que ele não é tão mau assim... - eu disse exaltada

- Não?! Ele bebe,fuma,rouba e talvez até mate e você diz que ele não é tão mau assim? – exclamou a Sakura

- Defendendo ele agora? O que ta acontecendo com você Ino? – perguntou Hinata

- alguém tem que defender né! Nada, eu tô bem! – respondi comendo meu spaguet, é Hina acho que eu endoidei.

- você tá afim dele cara? – perguntou Naruto

- e se eu estiver? – respondi birrenta

- Eu não acredito que você tá afim dele! – exclamou Tenten alto.

- Cala a boca Tenten! Eu não to afim dele! Mas mesmo que estivesse o que vocês ia fazer? – eu disse fingindo estar ofendida; eu não vou dizer que o desejo, não para eles.

- Não íamos fazer nada, você que sabe da sua vida! – respondeu Neji, o primo de Hinata era uma representação masculina da prima, forte, de olhos cinza e cabelos azuis longos presos na ponta com uma Xuxa.

- ouçam o Neji! Eu que sei da minha vida! E eu não pretendo ficar com um marginal! Vamos mudar de assunto? – eu disse cética e todos assentiram com a cabeça.

- ok, vamos falar de que? – perguntou Tenten

- o torneio tá chegando! Vocês vão torcem pelo nosso time? – perguntou Naruto super animado

- Claro que sim! Somos a torcida organizada do Konoha F.C.! – exclamou Sakura balançando os braços em passos de torcida.

- Que bom saber disso! Vou fazer um gol para você Sakura! – disse Sasuke piscando para a rosada.

-Mas que declaração!- exclamou Hinata batendo palmas.

-do jeito que você me olha, Vai dar namoro! – comecei a cantar quando o Sasuke falou isso.

- ainda acho que sapatinho branco fica melhor! – exclamou Shikamaru e todos começaram a rir. Primeiro pela piada e segundo por que ele estava dormindo e acordou pra jogar essa piada, o Shika é estranho.

Depois do almoço todos nós voltamos para as nossas salas, a aula do Kakashi foi boa.

As 3:00 horas eu e Sakura já estávamos no portão esperando o Assuma.

-ele marca 3 horas e não esta aqui... –reclamou Sakura.

- Ele é pontual, não sei o que aconteceu... - falei pensativa. Não demorou muito e o carro apareceu na esquina. – olha ele aí!

- Desculpe meninas, tava o maior engarrafamento na terceira avenida – esclareceu Assuma enquanto entravamos no carro.

- Nem esquenta só dirige pra casa por que tenho que arrumar a Sakura para o compromisso dela– pisquei para a Sakura que sorriu.

Assuma dirigiu em silêncio até em casa, chegando lá saímos do carro e Sakura foi para o quarto dela tomar banho e eu para o meu. Depois que me banhei coloquei um short de pano super confortável e uam camiseta branca e me deitei na cama para descansar.

Toc, toc, toc (onomatopéia de batidas na porta)

- pode entrar – respondi me sentando na cama abraçando um travesseiro

- Oi – saudou Sakura entrando no quarto.

- Oi mana, senta aqui. – respondi me afastando para ela sentar do meu lado

-Ino você tá mesmo afim do Gaara? – perguntou ela sem rodeios

- não exatamente. –respondi por altos

- como assim?

- Eu tô cansada de normalidade... Todos os meus namorados eram tão certinhos... Quero um pouco de perigo entende? E ele exala perigo... E ele é muito gato! – respondi sinceramente; não tenho segredos com a Sakura.

- Bem imagino que você deseje isso, mas com ele? Ele é um gato, mas se você quer perigo se joga de uma ponte sem corda! – brincou Sakura

- eu sei... E vou me controlar, vou ficar longe dele e me jogar de uma ponte – eu disse me deitando na cama - e sem corda! – completamos juntas e rindo

- que horas já são? – perguntei à Sakura

- Já são 5 horas – respondeu Sakura

- Tá na hora de começar a te arrumar! – eu disse me levantando da cama e descalça indo para o closet, peguei a minha chapinha e meu kit de maquiagem.

- Ino não quero ficar muito maquiada tá!? – disse Sakura cautelosa

- Não se preocupa que não vou exagerar. – falei sorrindo – com que roupa você vai?

- eu não sei, acho q com uma calça jeans e uma blusinha básica – respondeu Sakura sorrindo

- 'cê tá brincando né?- perguntei perplexa – primeiro Jeans tudo bem, mas blusa básica? De jeito nenhum! – falando isso fui ao meu closet e procurei uma blusa rosa que eu comprei no sábado – Tá aqui! – joguei a blusa para ela

- Ino isso é um puta decote! – exclamou Sakura

- Eu sei! Vai com ela, é nova e nem precisa devolver, é um presente para você seduzir o meu amigo! E para combinar com a blusa, scarpins! – disse balançando um par de scarpins rosa shock para ela.

- Ino eles são lindo! Obrigada, muito obrigada! – disse Sakura com os olhos marejados.

-Não chora! Hoje é um dia alegre! Senta logo para eu te maquiar. – mandei.

Passei o resto da tarde maquiando e arrumando o penteado da Sakura, mas no final de tudo ela ficou linda. Os sapatos ficaram perfeitos nela e a blusa também, tudo ficou harmônico com a calça jeans preta dela. Às 7 horas em ponto o Sasuke tava esperando ela na porta da mansão.

- Ino me deseje sorte. – disse Sakura

- Sorte e muita putaria para vocês! - exclamei

- Ino! Não vamos fazer _isso_ hoje! – censurou Sakura

- Nunca se sabe maninha, nunca se sabe! –eu ri enquanto ela ia majestosa para o carro; fiquei na janela olhando enquanto eles se afastavam.

-Espero que vocês se entendam – sussurrei baixo o meu pedido.

_Fim do cap._

**Voz da Autora:** Uma história, um momento da minha vida off me fez escrever essa fic, não quero que se ofendam, as pessoas que me conhecem, roubei algumas falas de vocês. Amo vocês A.V.T.'s

E aos que lerem espero que gostem :D


	3. surprise

. Fanfic UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Casais**: InoxGaara SAkuraxSasukeShikaxTemaNejixTenNaruxHina(podendo sofrer mudanças)

**Disclaimer**: Ninguém me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto- Sama (viadoescrotoviu!?). Mas se me pertencessem eu só queria o Gaara *-*

**Capitulo 2:** Surprise

"_Eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto. _

_Não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você_

_Eu odeio o tanto que eu te amo, garoto. _

_Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar." _

(**Hate That I Love You – Rihanna Ft. Ne-Yo**)

Logo que acordei, pulei da cama e fui direto ao quarto de Sakura, dormi cedo e não vi a hora que ela chegou. Bati na porta mas ninguém atendeu,abri a porta devagar e ela estava dormindo profundamente, me joguei em cima dela que acordou assustada.

-Ino que isso? – perguntou ela com a voz esganiçada

- Bom dia, bom dia – cantei no ouvido dela – conte-me tudo e não me esconda nada!Como foi ontem? – eu disse pulando na cama dela.

- me deixa acordar primeiro? – perguntou ela pondo o edredom no rosto

- Não! – respondi puxando o edredom e deitando do lado dela.

- ta bem! Fomos jantar e... - Sakura começou a falar

**Flashback on//**

Eu estava muito nervosa quando entrei no carro do Sasuke e ele me recebeu com um beijo no rosto.

- Boa noite Sá! – disse Sasuke

- Boa noite Sasuke – respondi nervosa

-Você está linda! – elogiou Sasuke olhando para mim da cabeça aos pés.

-Obrigada, Você também! –respondi sorrindo. Ele estava mesmo lindo, jeans, T-shirt pólo verde e tênis.

- Como você tá? – perguntou ele

- Estou bem! E você? – menti

- Estou nervoso! – respondeu ele sinceramente.

- com o que? – perguntei surpresa

- por que estou saindo com você e não quero te decepcionar. – Ele respondeu me chocando

- Você não vai me decepcionar! – respondi rindo- e posso te confessar uma coisa?

- o que? – perguntou Sasuke ainda dirigindo

- Eu to muito nervosa! – Respondi rindo.

- Não fique, estou aqui com você! – respondeu ele sorrindo e olhando rapidamente para mim.

- Ok, não vou ficar! Para onde vamos? – perguntei mais calma

- Vamos para um... Surpresa! – ele parou o carro e eu vi que estávamos perto de um parque de diversões.

- Um parque de diversões? – perguntei encantada.

- Você gostou? – perguntou Sasuke inseguro

- Eu adorei! – respondi sorrindo e ele se aproximou e me deu um selinho

- vamos? – convidou ele

-vamos!

Foi bem divertido no parque, brincamos em vários brinquedos e no tiro ao alvo o Sasuke ganhou um urso polar grande para mim, comemos algodão doce na roda gigante. Quando a roda gigante parou lá no alto, Sasuke ficou me olhando sorrindo.

- o que foi? – perguntei constrangida

- tem algodão doce na sua boca. –respondeu ele sorrindo

- aonde? –comecei a me limpar timidamente

- aqui. –respondeu ele me beijando, foi um beijo terno e curto. – Quer namorar comigo Sakura? –perguntou ele me olhando.

- eu... Quero! –respondi e ele me beijou de novo, mas dessa vez mais forte, um beijo com mais quentura, ele pôs uma das mãos na minha nuca e a outra fazia carinho no meu rosto.

Ainda estávamos nos beijando quando a roda gigante continuou a girar.

**Flashback off//**

- Ele te pediu em namoro? – perguntei

-pediu! – respondeu Sakura sorrindo.

-Safaaaaada -Eu gritei feliz – ai como estou feliz por vocês!

- Eu também estou! Agora será que você pode sair pra eu me arrumar? – pediu Sakura se sentando na cama.

-ok, eu já vou mesmo. Tenho q me arrumar também! – respondi levantando da cama e indo para a porta, mas parei – e para onde vocês foram depois do parque ein? – perguntei já que um parque não vai madrugada a fora.

- fomos comer sushi – ela respondeu sorrindo e eu saí do quarto. Eu sabia que ele ia escutar os meus conselhos, pensei rindo.

Me arrumei rapidamente dessa vez, passei uma maquiagem bem básica e coloquei uma mini saia com uma blusinha azul que eu adoro, e uma rasteirinha. Desci para tomar meu café da manhã e como sempre lá estavam Sasamy e Sakura em pé me esperando, mas por sorte, talvez, meu pai estava lá também, mergulhado em um jornal.

-Bom dia todos! – exclamei.

-Bom dia – responderam Sasamy e Sakura

-Bom dia pai – eu disse esperançosa

- Bom dia Ino - respondeu ele sem nem me olhar, o que me deixou triste.

- Que bom que o senhor está aqui! Eu estava com saudades. – falei escondendo a dor de vê-lo ali tão perto, porém tão longe.

- Também estive com saudades – respondeu ele apaticamente por trás do jornal

- Você passa mais tempo viajando do que comigo. – eu disse amargamente

- Eu não estava _viajando_ eu estava _trabalhando_ para manter essa vida de luxos que você tem! – respondeu o meu pai abaixando o jornal e olhando sério para mim, que eu abaixei a cabeça. Meu pai, Yamanaka Inoichi, é um empresário de renome internacional, loiro de olhos azul, e corpulento, faz quem estiver ao seu lado se sentir inferior tamanha a sua seriedade e inteligência, ele é bastante rígido com todas as suas coisas, e comigo não é diferente.

Eu não tive palavras depois do que ele falou, somente assenti e comi calada, saí da sala de jantar desejando que as minhas lágrimas não caíssem, mas elas são teimosas e não me obedeceram, duas rolaram pela minha face. Entrei no carro nesse estado e Sakura entrou logo depois tentando me acalmar.

-Ino você sabe que ele não quis te ofender! – disse Sakura

- Mas ofendeu! Ele nem gosta de mim! Para ele eu matei a mamãe – esbravejei

- Ei loira, qual foi a onda pra você estar falando besteiras? – perguntou Assuma preocupado

- O Sr. Yamanaka esta em casa de novo e a tratou mal. - respondeu Sakura

- Ele não sabe o tesouro de filha que ele tem isso sim! – disse Assuma tentando me animar

- Obrigada Assuma, você que é um tesouro na minha vida cara! – respondi sorrindo entre as lágrimas.

- Não chora Ino, por favor! – pediu Sakura

- Não vou chorar, me dá o kit de maquiagem que tá dentro da minha bolsa, por favor – eu pedi a Sakura que me atendeu prontamente

- Ta aqui. – disse Sakura me entregando o kit.

-Obrigada!- respondi com um meio sorriso, tentei disfarçar com maquiagem a tristeza e fiquei calada o trajeto todo até a universidade; Assuma e Sakura por respeitarem à minha tristeza ficaram em silêncio.

Chegando à UOK eu segui calada para o portão com Sakura do meu lado, Sasuke esperava por ela no portão; quando chegamos perto ele deu um selinho na namorada, o que provocou histeria entre as fãs dele.

- Bom dia Ino? – perguntou Sasuke

-Péssimo dia! –respondi

- o que aconteceu? – perguntou o moreno

- Meu pai voltou. – respondi amarga

- e isso não deveria ser bom? – perguntou ele abraçando Sakura por trás.

- ele a tratou mal no café da manhã. –Sakura respondeu por mim, e eu a agradeço por isso.

- Ele é um idiota que não vê o seu valor Ino, não fica triste não! – disse Sasuke

-Obrigada pela força, mas não quero ouvir mais nada sobre isso tá! Vou para a sala você já vai Sasketa? – eu disse de voz baixa

-Não, vou ficar um pouco com a Sakura, ela te falou q estamos namorando?- disse Sasuke

-Sim ela falou, até então. – respondi exasperada e fui andando até o bloco 2.

Avistei de longe o cabelo cor de fogo do Gaara com vários meninos da _laia_ dele, tentei passar despercebido, mas parece que ele decidiu me ver hoje. Devo estar com uma placa escrita: 'TRATE-ME MAL!'

-patricinha! - gritou o ruivo se pondo a frente dos seus discípulos.

Eu decidi ignorá-lo, mas ele não aceitou esse fato.

- Eu tô falando com você garota! –gritou Gaara vindo na minha direção.

- O que você quer? – perguntei grossa parando de chofre.

- quero que me responda quando eu falar com você! – disse ele displicentemente

- eu não vou falar quando eu não quiser! – respondi

- Mas eu estou mandando você responder! – exclamou o ruivo perto, e essa aproximação me fez estremecer.

- você não manda em mim e me deixa em paz!– falei andando.

Foi um movimento tão rápido que eu só senti o meu corpo chocando com a dura parede da lateral do prédio, ele me encostou nela e pôs as suas pernas entre as minhas, sussurrando no meu ouvido:

- Vai dizer que você não quer que eu mande em você? –perguntou ele mordendo a minha orelha.

- Ai, não, eu não quero. – menti arfando

- você mente muito mal Yamanaka! –disse ele passando a mão pela minha cintura e me dando um beijo no pescoço.

- me solta ou eu vou gritar! - falei lutando contra tudo que dizia na minha mente, tudo que ela estava aprovando.

Eu pensei que ele ia insistir , mas não ele me soltou, olhou para mim sorriu e disse:

- até mais tarde Yamanaka. – e se afastou.

Ninguém viu a nossa cena de sexo explicito, estávamos bem escondidos no lado do prédio, nem os amigos dele, nem os outros estudantes viram _aquilo. _Para a minha sorte ele não estava por perto quando eu saí de lá e fui para a minha sala, eu ainda não conseguia respirar direito, eu estava tremendo, quando entrei na sala todos já estavam lá,até o professor, me sentei do lado do Sasuke como sempre, tentei ser convincente de que estava bem, mas ele percebeu, maldita vermelhidão!

- O que aconteceu com você Ino? – perguntou Sasuke baixinho

- Não aconteceu nada, eu to bem. – respondi no mesmo tom

- você estava chorando? – perguntou ele preocupado

-sim. – menti, era a resposta perfeita para essa situação idiota.

- você tá muito vermelha! – exclamou o moreno

- eu sei... Mas vou ficar bem! – garanti a ele.

As aulas passaram voando, quando eu ia descer para o refeitório o meu livro de Historia do Direito do Japão caiu e quando o peguei vi um papel dobrado dentro dele.

- o que é isso? – perguntei para mim mesma, quando abri o papel estava escrito:

_Me encontre na quadra coberta na hora do almoço._

_Sabaku no Gaara_

Ele devia estar brincando, me agarra e ainda me manda encontrá-lo em um local vazio!Fiquei em duvidas sobre ir ou não, mas decidi ir, sou muito curiosa e eu queria saber o que ele quer. Eu estou na chuva, é pra me molhar! Não tinha ninguém perto da quadra aquele horário, se ele quisesse me matar seria o momento perfeito. Quando entrei logo eu o vi, ele estava com uma bola de basquete fazendo cestas, quando ele escutou que eu estava chegando ele parou e se virou para me olhar.

- Sabia que você vinha! –respondeu ele convencido

- Nem se ilude, vim para saber o que você quer comigo! – falei displicente

- o que eu quero com você é justamente, você! – respondeu ele descaradamente

- Como assim, eu? – perguntei aturdida

- Desde ontem eu não consigo parar de pensar em você patricinha, que droga que você tem que me viciou? – respondeu ele andando na minha direção

- até onde eu sei, não sou uma droga e eu não fiz nada. –respondi sem nexo

Ele se aproximou e sem cerimônias me segurou e me deu um beijo, ele invadiu a minha boca com selvageria, sua língua dançava com a minha com voracidade, fomos andando até uma parede sem nos separar. Eu pus as minhas mãos no peitoral dele tentando separá-lo de mim, mas era inútil ele me segurava com muita força. Quando ele deixou a minha boca livre continuou a beijar o meu pescoço e descendo eu não conseguia reagir, fiquei arfando perante aos carinhos libidinosos do ruivo.

- pára agora! – foi o que falei quando recuperei o ar.

-por quê? Não esta gostando disso patricinha? –perguntou ele chupando o meu pescoço, espero que não deixe marcas visíveis.

- Me solta! – exclamei afastando-o

Ele ficou aturdido com o que eu falei e se sentou na arquibancada. Eu me recompus e parei na frente dele.

- Não é assim que você vai me ganhar! - eu disse a ele

- eu já te ganhei, ainda agora. – respondeu ele com um sorriso safado no rosto

- aquilo foi um roubo! – exclamei batendo o pé.

-ok ok, o que você quer? – perguntou ele com cara de paisagem

- como assim o que eu quero? – perguntei

- para ser a minha garota, o que você quer? –perguntou Gaara segurando o meu rosto com dois dedos.

- Não quero nada! Não pretendo ser _sua garota_! – respondi tentando manter o foco

- por que não? –ele perguntou se aproximando

- Você não é o que eu quero para mim! –respondi

- Entendi você gosta é desses filhinhos de papai... – perguntou ele na minha frente.

- Não é bem assim... - respondi olhando para baixo

- Me deixa te mostrar o perigo? – perguntou ele levantando o meu rosto com o indicador.

- Eu... - balbuciei sem saber o que falar, aquela pergunta me congelou.

- Hoje as 7 eu passo para te pegar na sua casa. – sentenciou ele me soltando e indo para a porta de saída.

- eu não disse que aceito! – exclamei exaltada e ele fingiu não e ouvir.

Andei para a minha sala furiosa, mas parei nomeio do caminho, eu não ia conseguir encarar os meus amigos depois de ter falado com o Gaara, eles não iam aprovar de maneira alguma o fato de eu sair com ele hoje, ainda por cima à noite, e Sasuke é um perito em detectar mentiras. Fui para biblioteca matar o tempo até o Assuma chegar e encara apenas a Sakura. Estou ansiosa e pesarosa. O que será que ele vai fazer comigo?

_Fim do cap._

**Voz da autora:** Oi, eai estão gostando? Tô em surto imaginativo,tudo que vem eu escrevo,espero que estejam gostando mesmo :DEu quero o Gaara pra mim *-*


	4. Dança comigo?

. Fanfic UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Casais**: InoxGaara SakuraxSasukeShikaxTemaNejixTenNaruxHina(podendo sofrer mudanças)

**Disclaimer**: Ninguém me pertence só o Gaara e o Chevy Impala SS 1967, preto. u_u

**Capitulo 3:** Dança comigo?

"_Sim nós podemos dançar _

_Mas você tem que tomar cuidado com suas mãos _

_Me observe a noite toda _

_Eu me movo sob a luz _

_Porque eu entendo _

_Que tudo que precisamos é amor_

_E eu não tenho medo de sentir o amor"_

(**Te Amo – Rihanna**)

Como era esperado a Sakura e o Assuma estavam me esperando às 3 no portão, eu corri até eles.

- Onde você estava Ino? – perguntou Assuma preocupado.

- Me desculpem, eu tava na biblioteca revisando umas matérias – respondi com um sorriso amarelo e a Sakura me olhou apertando os olhos e eu sei que ela não engoliu essa.

Chegamos em casa cedo e quando estávamos subindo para os nossos quartos a Sakura falou:

- Vou ao seu quarto depois ok?

- ok, vai lá – respondi sorrindo, a Sakura vai querer me matar quando souber a verdade.

Tomei o meu banho e coloquei uma camisola de cetim, o dia estava tão quente. Sakura bateu na porta entrou devagar no quarto, se sentou na cama e me olhou cética.

- Me fala a verdade agora!

- sobre o que? – perguntei

- sobre o seu sumiço, você nem almoçou! – disse Sakura cruzando as pernas

- Eu, fui ver o Gaara. Ele pediu. Eu me esqueci de avisar e quando vi já tinha passado o almoço e a aula já tinha começado e fui para a biblioteca. –dessa vez ela se convenceu, mas ainda tava curiosa.

- e o que ele falou pra ti? –perguntou ela curiosa.

- Que quer sair comigo... Hoje. –respondi me deitando de bruços e cruzando os pés no alto.

- e você...?

- tive que aceitar- respondi firmemente.

- Como assim teve que aceitar? –ela perguntou incrédula

- ele me deu um veredicto e não uma pergunta! – respondi.

- Porca isso é loucura! Vai mesmo ficar com um menino chave de cadeia que nem ele? – perguntou ela perplexa.

- Vou sim Testuda! Quero me aventurar... – respondi sorrindo.

- Cuidado Ino, não vai se machucar nem fazer besteira, por favor! – pediu a rosada

- Não vou fazer besteiras, confia em mim! –respondi à Sakura

Antes das 7 eu já estava pronta e esperando por ele, coloquei um vestido laranja que eu tenho que é balonê, mas prende bem nos quadris e valoriza os meus seios, deixei os meus cabelos soltos com algumas presilhas para prender a franja no alto, para fazer charme e o meu inseparável salto alto, um exagero para um primeiro encontro...E daí? Sou bonita e gosto de mostrar. Fiquei super ansiosa para saber aonde ele ia me levar. Aonde ia ser a chacina.

Ele chegou em um Chevy preto, será que era só para me impressionar? Não sei! Fui ao encontro dele, quando eu desci as escadas a Sasamy estava na porta,sorriu para mim e abriu a porta.

-cuidado Ino, volte cedo! – pediu ela a mim

- Não se preocupe, logo estou de volta. – respondi a ela sorrindo.

Quando entrei no carro, o ruivo que estava me acompanhando com os olhos mordeu o lábio e disse:

- você tá linda!

-Obrigada, você também – respondi sorrindo – Esse carro é um Chevy Impala SS 1967 ?

- É sim, você gosta de carros? – ele perguntou surpreso com a minha pergunta 'profunda'.

-Gosto dos que me impressionam, como esse. Para onde vamos? – perguntei quando ele deu partida no carro. Ele estava realmente lindo, de blusa social preta, calça jeans e tênis.

- Vou te levar um pouco pelo meu mundo – respondeu ele prestando atenção na direção

Não quis desconcentrá-lo e fiquei olhando pela janela enquanto saiamos dos 'domínios Yamanaka' Senti a mão dele sobre a minha e não resisti, deixei fazer o que queria, não sei o porquê, mas com ele eu me tornei passiva, mais do que o normal. Me perdi tanto em pensamento que nem percebi onde estávamos ávamos por um bairro residencial na periferia, estava tudo calmo e mal iluminado, Gaara entrou em uma das ruelas e parou o carro.

- Chegamos! – Anunciou ele quando o carro parou, Gaara saiu do carro e deu a volta para abrir a porta para mim.

- Onde estamos? – perguntei enquanto saia do carro. Será que ele vai me matar aqui ?

- Você já dançou Hip-Hop alguma vez? – perguntou ele mantendo o mistério e me deixando sem entender.

- Não. –respondi sinceramente. Para onde ele me trouxe afinal?

- Então você vai ter uma certa dificuldade – disse o ruivo rindo e me guiando para uma porta.

Ele bateu três vezes e a porta se abriu. Ele parecia que já era conhecido por que todos assentiam quando ele passava me senti poderosa por estar com ele. Lá era uma festa, a festa do Hip-Hop, todos dançavam de um jeito libidinoso que me deu inveja, fui criada com balé clássico e dança de salão, eu não dançava isso!

- Você sabe dançar? –perguntou Gaara um pouco alto por causa da musica.

- Não! – respondi sorrindo. Tô ferrada, mas não vou morrer - pensei aliviada-

- olha para a Shay – disse o ruivo apontando para uma morena que dançava divinamente bem e lembrei de alguns passos de balé, mas ousados, mas ainda assim passos.

- Acho que consigo! – eu disse a ele

Gaara se aproximou e eu comecei a dançar toda desajeitada, ele ria toda vez que eu tentava algo demais e isso me envergonhava, mas não demorou muito até eu pegar o jeito. Dançamos por muito tempo até que a música parou e começou uma salsa, a pista esvaziou. Eu já estava banhada de suor, Gaara se encostou na parede.

-Você sabe dançar Salsa? De verdade! – perguntou ele para mim

- sei, de verdade - respondi.

- vamos então! –disse ele me puxando.

- mas não tem ninguém lá! –exclamei

- isso é bom então, temos bastante espaço.

De todos somente nos dois estávamos dançando, me senti livre em dançar com ele. Toda vez que nos juntávamos ele dava um jeito de minhas pernas ficarem bem coladas nas dele e quando nos separávamos logo queria estar perto, foi quase um bolero. Chamamos a atenção de todos, quando a musica parou todos nos aplaudiram e o Hip-Hop recomeçou.

- Estou com sede! – eu disse a ele rindo.

- eu também! Vou pegar umas bebidas pra gente, senta aqui. – disse ele apontando para uma mesa. Me sentei e fiquei esperando por ele que logo voltou, com dois refrigerantes.

- É você não mentiu, sabe dançar salsa muito bem! – disse ele depois de tomar um grande gole do seu refrigerante.

- e você também, isso me surpreendeu. – respondi depois de quase secar a latinha.

- Sabia que eu ia te surpreender! Quero te levar a outro lugar... Vamos? – disse Gaara oferecendo a sua mão.

-Vamos, não sou boa dançarina mesmo – respondi pegando a mão dele.

Quando entramos no carro pude ver o quanto ele estava suado e como ele ficava lindo assim. Ele percebeu que eu estava olhando e disse:

- você também fica linda suada. – e ligou o carro – posso te pediu uma coisa?

- o que? –perguntei apreensiva

- posso te vendar? – perguntou ele com uma venda nas mãos. Será que isso é tara?

-pode... -respondi desconfortável e ele me vendou. Eu não conseguia ver nada alem de pontos de luz e me foquei nos meus outros sentidos, eu ouvi que saímos da cidade e fomos para uma auto-estrada e depois por uma estradinha de terra. Ele vai me esquartejar e me abandonar fora da cidade, que lindo viu!? Aah preciso parar de pensar que ele é um assassino que só quer o meu sangue! Até agora não me deu motivos então...

- Chegamos. –Disse o ruivo quando paramos, me tirando da minha discussão interna, eu ouvi abrir a porta dele e fechar e logo depois abrir a minha – vem! – pediu ele pegando a minha mão com delicadeza

- ai! – exclamei quando ele puxou o meu cabelo sem querer quando tirava a venda.

- desculpe – pediu ele

- Nossa que lindo! – exclamei maravilhada tirando a minha franja do rosto; estávamos em um precipício onde ao horizonte se viam montanhas e o céu estava lindo, todo estrelado e a lua estava cheia, era uma noite muito linda.

- Eu gosto de vir aqui para pensar às vezes – disse Gaara do meu lado olhando para o céu.

- por que você me trouxe aqui? –perguntei me sentando no capô do carro.

- por que achei que você ia gostar, acertei? –perguntou ele se sentando do meu lado.

-acertou em cheio, eu adorei esse lugar! – respondi fitando-o – porque você é assim?

- assim como? – perguntou ele ainda me olhando

- tão rude e tão doce, tudo ao mesmo tempo e misturado...?

- não sou rude, só imponho respeito. – respondeu ele rindo.

- aah então você é um grosso, um baderneiro, só pra ter respeito? – perguntei abismada

- sim! –respondeu ele sincero.

- mas você não está sendo assim comigo agora... –falei sorrindo

- você é diferente, não é idiota que nem as outras garotas da UOK, você é fascinante. – explicou ele

- por isso me mostrou quem você realmente é? – perguntei

- sim, por isso. – respondeu ele virando para mim e se encaixando entre as minhas pernas me prendendo perto dele com os braços – você me tira do sério, me faz querer você do jeito que eu sou. – ele disse isso e me deu um selinho.

- tive que conhecer o anjo para aceitar o demônio que existe em você... –falei desejando que ele continuasse ali perto de mim.

- isso aí – ele disse beijando o meu pescoço

-Não quero ser do seu mundo – eu suspirei pondo as mãos nos fios ruivos dele.

- nem eu quero isso. – disse o ruivo e apertou os seus lábios nos meus, invadiu a minha boca com a sua língua quente e me beijou com luxuria. Pus as minhas mãos na nuca dele e fiquei fazendo carinho no cabelo dele, ele por sua vez com uma mão segurava o meu rosto e com a outra passeava pela minha costa. Quando separamos as nossas bocas, eu deitei no capô e fiquei olhando as estrelas.

-você me deixa sem ar! –exclamei.

-você me deixa sem nexo! – brincou ele. E foi em direção à mala do carro e voltou com um manto grande que ele estendeu no chão. – vem aqui! – ele me chamou e eu desci do capô, tirei os sapatos e me sentei do lado dele na manta.

- Ino, o que você vê quando me olha? –perguntou Gaara

- Vejo um ruivo lindo e livre. –respondi sincera.

- livre... - ele disse e se deitou, me deitei ao lado dele olhando para as estrelas. – você é mais do que eu posso ver...

- o que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei

- Você é inteligente e corajosa - respondeu ele com um sorriso torto.

-corajosa por que? – perguntei

- Por aceitar sair com o mal elemento da UOK – respondeu Gaara

- Agora você não me parece tão mal assim – disse a ele rindo.

Ele ficou calado diante da minha declaração, ficamos olhando as estrelas por um bom tempo, riamos às vezes das piadas que um contava para o outro, e nos beijávamos de tempos em tempos. Já era madrugada quando ele me deixou na frente da minha casa. Ele desligou o carro e ficou me olhando.

- O que foi? – perguntei corada

- Nada, eu só estou olhando você – ele respondeu sorrindo, como o sorriso dele é lindo Jesus!- você gostou de hoje?

- Eu adorei! –respondi sorrindo

-Que bom! Tenha uma boa noite Ino, amanhã falo com você. – se despediu ele me beijando rapidamente.

-Boa noite Gaara – respondi saindo do carro com os sapatos pendurados na mão, fiquei parada olhando ele ir embora e subi a escada para a minha casa devagar. Entrei em fazer barulho, porém estavam me esperando na sala.

-Ino! – eu ouvi quando estava com o pé no primeiro degrau e me assustei.

- Pai? –perguntei tentando ver na escuridão da sala de estar.

- Sim, sou eu. – respondeu ele ligando um abajur e eu pude vê-lo sentado em uma poltrona.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? –perguntei a ele

- Te esperando. – ele respondeu – quem era o rapaz?

- Um pretendente meu, estávamos em um encontro. –respondi

-por que chegou tão tarde se era só um encontro? –meu pai perguntou se levantando e se aproximando de mim.

- estávamos entretidos e esquecemos o tempo...

- Estive esperando por você para me desculpar do modo que falei com você esta manhã. Me perdoa? – Ele disse me interrompendo, agradeço por isso.

-Não se preocupe, já me acostumei com o jeito que você me trata. – respondi com amargura

- Ino, eu... – iniciou ele tocando no meu rosto com o indicador

- Pai amanhã conversamos, se me dá licença estou cansada, vou dormir – eu disse finalizando a conversa e me afastando dele.

Subi correndo e fechei a porta por detrás de mim respirando rápido; tirei o vestido suado e fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido e coloquei a calcinha e uma blusa folgada para dormir, quando entrei no quarto uma figura rosa estava a minha espera.

- Boa madrugada! – saudou a rosada – estive te esperando!

- Ai que susto! Pensei que fosse um serial Killer! – eu disse Assustada

- Não, até onde eu sei você voltou de um encontro com ele agorinha, e ai como foi? – perguntou Sakura se deitando na cama.

- sua engraçadinha curiosa! – brinquei me jogando sobre ela. – deita aqui, dorme aqui hoje!

Nos deitamos uma do lado da outra e viramos ficando de frente,contei tudo à Sakura com todos os detalhes,ela ficou abafando o riso com um travesseiro quando lhe falei que tinha dançado Hip-Hop, mas ficou surpresa quando falei que o Gaara tinha sido totalmente respeitador comigo.

- Ele não tentou nada? Nossa aquilo tudo deve ser pose mesmo! – riu Sakura

- Ele disse que tá gostando de mim de verdade... Ah não sei, amanha vejo isso. –eu disse mordendo o edredom.

- to com sono, até amanhã Ino – bocejou Sakura.

- Até amanha Sakura – respondi me virando de costas para ela e fechando meus olhos.

Esta noite sonhei com um ruivo de olhos verdes...

_Fim do cap._

**Voz da autora**: Eu tava inspirada nesse capitulo ksoapksaopk' Espero que gostem. O vestido laranja da Ino é uma homenagem à baixinha (V) por eu achar ela simplesmente linda com esse vestido. Te amo amiga e cria juízo pô. E Shay é o nome de uma Bailarina super talentosa que conheci, viva a salsa. *O*

**V.A.² :** O Chevy Impala SS 1967, preto, é uma paixão minha e de todas as fissuradas por Supernatural. I love you Dean Winchester *-*

_Respondendo Reviews _

**Joyce Flexa :** serio *-* Eu também adoro quando ele é o lobo mau, mas continua lendo que você vai ver muita coisa pior. Muahahahahahaha /ridasamalevoladaDonaAlvara xD

**Saah Martins : **Aah ficou muito feliz de vê-la por aqui e que tenha gostado *-* /infloumeuego

Chama, A Ino chama ela de tanta coisa que Sasá espero ser o mais comum , escrevi por ser o apelido de uma amiga minha.

Sjaosakposkapoakpsoak' me lembre de nunca te chamar assim skaopskaposaksoapk'

Que cara idiota doidõ, nunca ponho nome dos meus amigos nos meus cães, só de cães de verdade tipo Jacob, Sirius –q

Até o próximo capitulo cats, Kissus


	5. Odeio quando você fala assim!

. Fanfic UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Casais**: InoxGaara SAkuraxSasukeShikaxTemaNejixTenNaruxHina(podendo sofrer mudanças)

**Disclaimer**: Ninguém me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto- Sama (viadoescrotoviu!?). Mas se me pertencessem eu só queria o Gaara *-*

**Capitulo 4:** Odeio quando você fala assim!

"_Eu não conheço todas as flores  
Mas vou mandar todas que eu puder  
Vivemos tempos de loucos amores  
Só é feliz quem sabe o que quer."_

_(Me Encontra – CBJr)_

O sol me acordou e eu não quis levantar, a Sakura como sempre acordou cedo e já estava vestida perto da cama me olhando rindo.

- por que você tá rindo? –perguntei com o edredom cobrindo metade do meu rosto.

- por que a bela dama ganhou rosas hoje. – respondeu ela abafando o riso.

-O que? – falei pulando da cama.

- ele mandou rosas Ino, rosas vermelhas! – respondeu Sakura mostrando um vaso com um buquê de rosas vermelhas na cômoda. – e tem um cartão. – disse estendendo um pequeno envelope branco.

- Ele é louco! – exclamei boba, abri o envelope e no cartão dizia: -_ Bom dia patricinha, um presente pela noite maravilhosa. Gaara. _

O que ele quer afinal, me fazer ficar apaixonada por ele? Nenhum dos meus pretendentes já fez isso por mim, tá... Já fizeram! Mas com ele foi diferente, tudo foi perfeito, a noite, as rosas... Até a dança mal sincronizada foi engraçada.

Decidi deixar a preguiça de lado e fui tomar banho, me arrumei rápido e desci só para pegar uma xícara de café e uma torrada.

- Ino você tem que comer direito! –advertiu Sasamy a mim

- Desculpa Sá eu tô atrasada, vem Sakura! – respondi andando rápido para a porta da frente.

- Ino vai com calma, ele não vai fugir de você! – exclamou Sakura rindo e me fez rir.

Assuma nos levou ao som de Paramore, ele adora a Hayley. Ele cantava desafinado e isso arrancou inúmeras gargalhadas minhas e da Sakura; desde as rosas a Sakura não chama o Gaara de delinqüente e isso é bom. Chegamos à UOK tarde e quase não conseguimos entrar. Sakura se separou de mim na entrada, foi correndo para a sua sala e eu fui correndo para a minha. Quando entrei no bloco 2 o corredor já estava vazio, exceto por uma pessoa com cabelo avermelhado encostado na parece perto de uma sala.

- Bom dia Gaara! – exclamei sorrindo

- Bom dia, gostou das rosas? – perguntou ele me dando um selinho

- eu adorei! – respondi

- que bom saber, eu... - ele foi interrompido pelo celular. Ele pôs o dedo indicador na minha boca me mandando ficar calada e atendeu – Oi... Como assim... Resolve! Mandei você por que sei que você é capaz! Ou ele paga ou ele vai acordar com a boca cheia de formigas! – fiquei atônita quando ele disse isso, ele queria ver alguém morto, era isso? – porra! Vocês são só vacilo, vou aí... cala a boca eu já disse q tô indo; espera que já to chegando. – ele disse e desligou.

- Gaara o que era? – perguntei cautelosa

- Uma coisa importante que não souberam resolver, tenho que ir lá - respondeu ele tirando algo do bolso.

- eu vou com você! – eu falei sem pensar

- Não Ino, isso é coisa minha e aqui só tem lugar pra um irresponsável. – ele disse e me entregou um aparelho celular – fica e assiste as tuas aulas, mais tarde eu te ligo. – e dizendo isso ele me deu um beijo rápido e se foi.

Quando entrei na sala levei uma advertência por ter chegado atrasada, Sasuke estava prestando atenção na aula e não falou nada só assentiu com a cabeça, eu não consegui prestar atenção na aula, em nenhuma delas, só pensava no Gaara, se ele estava sabia que ele não era flor que se cheirasse,mas nunca imaginei vê-lo daquela maneira tão rápido. A campa do almoço bateu e desci com o Sasuke.

- Por que você chegou atrasada? – perguntou Sasuke

- acordei tarde e não estava com vontade de correr. – respondi ocultando alguns fatos.

- Você ta bem? – ele perguntou

-Estou sim – respondi sorrindo forçadamente

Fomos para a nossa mesa de sempre e almocei com as pessoas de sempre. Tenten contou que seu cachorro engoliu um lápis e morreu, Neji acho isso idiota, e eu também. A Sakura falava com o Sasuke baixinho e em intervalos regulares eles se beijavam, ela já deve ter falado para ele de ontem. O almoço terminou rápido e voltamos para as nossas salas. Eu não estava bem, estava preocupada com o Gaara.

- Ino é verdade que você saiu com o Sabaku? – perguntou Sasuke enquanto voltavamos para a sala

- sim, é verdade – respondi e ele me lançou um olhar de censura

- Você é louca ou o que? – perguntou ele irritado – ele é um bandido Ino, B-A-N-D-I-D-O! Você sabe o que significa isso? Você nunca vai estar segura estando com alguém assim! – brandiu ele

- Ele até que tem conteúdo, ele é um cara legal! Basta vocês o conhecerem! – respondi com uma ponta de raiva por o meu melhor amigo estar julgando alguém assim.

- Olha, tanto faz! Namora, fica pega, faz o que você quiser! Só não entra nesse mundo! – ele disse parando na minha frente – Promete que não vai fazer as coisas que ele faz? – ele me pediu.

- Prometo Sasuke, prometo! Agora saí da minha frente que já estamos atrasados! – respondi sem pensar muito no assunto. Eu sei que ele se preocupa comigo, mas será que não dá pra me deixar viver um pouco?

A aula de analises jurídicas foi um tédio só, os minutos se arrastavam. Quando deu 3 horas eu e o Sasuke encontramos com o Assuma na maior cara de tédio em frente ao carro,entrei no carro calada e calada saí,a Sakura bem q tentou saber o que eu tinha, mas eu desconversei, entrei e subi as escadas correndo e me joguei na cama. A tarde passou rapidamente, talvez eu tenha pensado isso por que eu dormi a tarde inteira, levantei por volta das 5:30 da tarde e fui na cozinha pegar algo para comer já que a minha barriga estava roncando de fome. Parecia que não tinha ninguém na sala e peguei um pacote de biscoitos com um copo de refrigerante e me sentei no sofá.

- Ino?

- Sim, sou eu. –respondi e a figura testuda chamada Sakura entrou na sala .

- você tá bem? – ela perguntou se sentando do meu lado.

- tô sim, só um pouco preocupada mas to bem. –respondi cruzando as pernas.

- preocupada com o que? – perguntou ela

- com o idiota do Gaara! Ele me deixou para resolver 'um assunto' e disse que ia me ligar e não ligou... –respondi fazendo bico.

- Ai que horror! Mas ele tem o numero do teu celular? – ela perguntou fazendo careta

- Não. Ele me deu um antes de ir. – respondi tirando um celular preto do bolso do meu short.

- Nossa! Isso é uma linha segura? Que nem aquelas dos filmes? – disse Sakura olhando para o celular como se ele fosse algo radioativo.

- Não sei, deve ser - respondi rindo da cara dela.

- Boa noite meninas. – exclamou o meu pai enfiando o rosto pela porta da sala de estar.

- Boa noite Sr. Yamanaka – respondeu Sakura sorrindo

-Boa noite pai – eu respondi tirando os pés do sofá sei que ele odeia quando faço isso.

- Sobre o que vocês conversavam? – ele perguntou olhando para nós duas.

-Sobre filmes. –respondi rapidamente antes da Sakura falar besteiras.

- Hum, interessante... Qual? – ele perguntou se sentando na poltrona.

- 007, começamos a ver a saga inteira de novo. – respondeu a Sakura entrando no jogo de mentiras para me salvar.

- Era uma febre quando eu era adolescente. – Disse o meu pai sorrindo para a Sakura; Por que ele tá sorrindo pra ela? Ele nunca sorri! Que estranho... Ele deve estar nos seus raros dias de bom humor.

- Pai, quanto tempo você vai ficar? – perguntei.

- viajo segunda feira para Portugal. – ele respondeu para mim ficando serio de novo.

- Nós podíamos sair amanhã... Podemos? – perguntei esperançosa

- Tenho uma reunião muito importante amanhã Ino – ele me respondeu .

- Vocês podiam fazer um pic-nic no domingo... – sugeriu Sakura

- No domingo estou livre... Que tal um pic-nic Ino? – ele me perguntou com um meio sorriso

- Vou gostar muito! –respondi feliz, faz tempo que não saio com o meu pai, meses eu diria.

- Você e a Sasamy podem ir Sakura, vai ser divertido – pediu ele como sempre incluindo outras pessoas nos nossos passeios.

- Vamos sim ! –respondeu ela sorrindo, como eu queria que ela recusasse.

Me senti deslocada e inventei uma desculpa para sair dali, meu pai nunca sai sozinho comigo! Sempre mete a Sakura e a Sasamy no meio de todos os nossos passeios, não que eu não goste... Somos amigas desde sempre e a Sasamy cuida de mim desde que a minha mãe morreu, mas eu queria estar só com o meu pai.

Tomei um banho rápido e desci para o jantar. Na mesa só tinham os habituais 4 pratos e 4 talheres, os meus, do meu pai, e da Sasamy com a Sakura. Fazia tempo que não jantávamos juntos e achei divertido. Ajudei a Sasamy a tirar a mesa e fui para o meu quarto terminar um trabalho para sociologia. Joguei os meus livros na escrivaninha e comecei a fazê-lo, já eram 11 horas quando eu decidi parar, já tinha meio caminho andado, fechei os livros e me joguei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto, até que um celular na escrivaninha começou a tocar e me tirou do topor, olhei e era o celular que o Gaara me deu, levantei depressa e atendi.

- alo – falei cautelosa, vai que não era ele...

- Ino você tá bem? – perguntou ele do outro lado da linha me deixando aliviada.

- Estou e você? Estive preocupada contigo! – respondi me sentando na cama.

- Estou, só me diz uma coisa...- ele iniciou

- o que? –perguntei curiosa

- qual dessas é a janela do teu quarto? – ele perguntou e eu corri para a sacada do meu quarto e não o vi.

- A segunda do lado esquerdo da casa, eu tô na sacada - respondi procurando achá-lo. Ele é louco de vir aqui a essa hora da noite?!

- Já te vi – ele respondeu e não demorou muito ele entrou no meu campo de visão. – como eu subo?

- o que? – perguntei perplexa – você é louco ou o que?

- Vamos sem joguinhos me responde! – exclamou o Gaara.

- Sobe pelo esquadrilho. – respondi baixinho no bocal do telefone

- espera. – ele disse finalizando a ligação e segurando o esquadrilho, subindo.

Enquanto ele subia eu fui me olhar no espelho, eu estava horrível! Com cara de cansada e essa blusa larga? Troquei de blusa rapidamente no meu closet e molhei o rosto. Quando voltei ele já estava no meu quarto, encostado a parede.

- Não é como eu imaginei... – ele disse decepcionado.

- O que? – perguntei ficando na frente dele.

- O seu quarto... Imaginei que ele fosse rosa até na luz. – ele respondeu sorrindo ironicamente – Mas me enganei, ele é roxo.

- Hahaha, engraçadinho! – falei cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

- Mas você está como eu esperava – ele disse me prendendo entre os seus braços – Linda! – exclamou e me beijou me tirando do chão com o seu abraço forte; eu enlacei o pescoço dele.

- você é louco de vir aqui a essa hora? – perguntei quando parou de me beijar, ainda preso a mim.

- Louco por você! – ele respondeu piegas.

- Estive preocupada, o que você fez hoje? – perguntei

- já disse, fui resolver umas coisas... –ele me respondeu ocultando a verdade.

- Que coisas? – perguntei, eu estava curiosa para saber.

- Do tipo que eu não quero você no meio, não faz mais perguntas sobre isso ok? – ele disse me soltando

- Ok. –respondi olhando para o chão, levantei os olhos e ele estava me olhando sério – não me olha assim! E como você passou pelos guardas?

- Às vezes eu acho que você se esquece de quem eu sou... Pra mim é fichinha passar por guardas, e os seus são manés! – ele respondeu rindo.

- Não gosto quando você fala assim! – exclamei com um pouco de raiva – Quem eu sou – eu repeti – Você é só o Gaara e nada mais!

- E eu não gosto quando você fala assim! Toda prepotente. – ele exclamou me jogando na cama com força e ficando por cima de mim impedindo que eu saísse.

- e vai fazer o que? – O desafiei tentando me soltar.

- Srta. Ino está acordada? – perguntou alguém batendo na porta, nós nos assustamos e o Gaara se jogou do lado da minha cama.

Eu puxei o edredom com força e o joguei sobre o meu corpo bem a tempo de me esconder, fechei os olhos quando ouvi a porta abrindo. Imagino que fosse a Sasamy pelo aroma adocicado do seu perfume, ela veio até a beira da cama, me olhou e constatou que eu estava dormindo e saiu batendo a porta devagar. Suspirei e me inclinei para de baixo da cama, Gaara rolou de lá para o tapete e ficou olhando par ao teto, eu comecei a rir baixinho e ele me olhou abobado.

- Desculpe por ter falado aquilo... Eu já deveria ter me acostumado. – falei parando de rir e me sentando na cama

- Você nunca vai se acostumar, não quero que você se acostume. Adoro a sua cara de bravinha – replicou ele com o sorriso safado de novo se levantando e me beijando.

- Agora serio o que você veio fazer aqui, se arriscando...? – perguntei

- Vim ver como você estava, senti saudades. – ele respondeu sincero

- Que lindo! – exclamei segurando o rosto dele e lhe dando um selinho.

- Agora sei que você está bem, tenho que ir. – ele disse se levantando.

- Por quê? Pensei que... – balbuciei levantando e enlaçando a minha mão na dele, não queria que ele fosse embora.

- Que eu fosse ficar e dormir com você? Não, não posso. Não hoje. – ele respondeu a pergunta não formulada me levando para a sacada – tenho mesmo que ir, outra noite durmo com você – ele disse sorrindo.

- Quando te vejo? Segunda feira na UOK? – perguntei

- Não vou pra UOK segunda feira, vou ter que viajar amanhã e só volto na terça a tarde. Te levo pra passear à noite, pode ser? - ele se explicou.

- Pra onde você vai? Vai me ligar? – perguntei

- Para Suna, depois te explico direito. Ligo sim. – e dizendo isso ele me deu um beijo rápido e desceu pelo esquadrilho.

Fiquei olhando ele desaparecer pelo terreno da minha casa e vi ao longe um farol, acho que era do carro dele. Entrei fechando a porta de vidro da sacada, troquei de roupa e me deitei sem sono. Me revirei na cama por quase uma hora até que consegui dormir.

Tive pesadelos com sangue essa noite.

_Fim do cap._

**Voz à Autora: **Escrevi esse capitulo meio cansada por isso não ficou muito bom, espero que o próximo seja melhor :)

_Respondendo Reviews-_

**Joyce Flexa:** Sim sim, vc já deve ter visto que ele é um delinqüente e delinqüentes fazem merdas xD Perigon ser tudo,como Ruivo Sexy então *-*

Quis quebrar um pouco o estereotipo dele...sou louca pod dizer xD

Aos bancos e barrancos mas to continuando :D

**Hyakuza Konin****:** xD era esse o objetivo,tbm morro de rir so de imaginar ela desengonçada na pista de dança ksopaksaopksaopska'

Que bom que vc gostou *-* /vcfezumaautoradementefeliz

**'Sabrina AM.**** :** xD não se preocupa,tbm demorei a aparecer aqui skapoksaposkaposak'

Uuu ela foi a melhooor da noite –q

*----------* Sei e adoro,tbm te lovu caara! Uma das melhores autoras q eu já li *-*

Bjs e até a próxima o/


	6. Conversas e fatos

. Fanfic UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Casais**: InoxGaara (podendo sofrer mudanças)

**Disclaimer**: Ninguém me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto- Sama (viadoescrotoviu!?). Mas se me pertencessem eu só queria o Gaara *-*

Capitulo 5: Conversas e fatos.

_Fidelidade por um beijo, mesmo que se jure  
Que seja eterno,enquanto dure._

_ (Conversas e fatos – BDS ) _

Por ser sábado não havia motivos para eu acordar cedo, mas depois dos pesadelos eu agradeci por acordar. Enchi a banheira, coloquei meus sais e fiquei lá de molho escutando musicas calmas e acabei adormecendo novamente e acordei quando bateram na porta do banheiro.

- Ino você esta aí? – perguntou a Sasamy preocupada.

- Estou,entra a porta esta aberta – respondi tirando a franja molhada do meu rosto.

- Entrei e não a vi na cama imaginei o pior! Não demore no banho ok? – disse Sasamy na porta sem entrar.

- Vem aqui Sasamy, quero que me responda uma coisa... – falei

- o que deseja saber Ino? –Perguntou Sasamy

- eu estive pensando...quem é o pai da Sakura? – perguntei a deixando surpresa

- O.. Pai da Sakura? Ele era o jardineiro da sua casa, um bom homem pena que tenha morrido antes da Sakura nascer...- respondeu a mulher com os olhos marejados.

- Como ele morreu Sa?

-Ele morreu atropelado por um caminhão de galinhas quando foi comprar adubo. – respondeu Sasamy evasiva

- Sasamy por que o meu pai não fala muito da minha mãe? – perguntei colocando o roupão.

- não sei, talvez as lembranças sejam dolorosas.

-Até as de quem amamos?

- As lembranças de pessoas amadas são as que mais doem Ino, sempre vão te fazer sorrir, mas não deixam de ser hematomas da alma sempre pulsando dolorosamente – respondeu ela se sentando na cama e me deitei no colo dela.

- Eu queria muito ter visto a minha mãe, ter falado com ela...

- Ela era uma mulher maravilhosa, a melhor pianista que já conheci. – disse Sasamy afagando meus cabelos. – Antes que eu esqueça a sua amiga Hinata ligou pra você.

- Ligo pra ela depois... A Sakura já acordou? – perguntei

- Já sim, deve estar tomando o café agora – ela respondeu

- Vou me arrumar e descer – falei me sentando e a Sasamy se levantou

- Tenho que ir ver o que será o almoço, até depois Ino – disse ela saindo.

Odeio os dias que me sinto triste e melancólica,de calcinha e soutien me deitei na cama e liguei para a Hinata.

- Alô – atendeu Hinata

- Oi Hina você ligou pra mim? – perguntei

- Ino! Liguei sim, vamos pro shopping? – pude 'ver' os olhos dela brilhando ao fazer essa proposta.

- Claaro que sim! Faz tempo que não saio para fazer compras! – respondi animada

- Ok! Vou estar as 10 horas em ponto na frente do shopping, aparece! – disse a Hina antes de desligar.

- Estarei – respondi apesar do telefone já estar mudo, maldita mania da Hinata.

Coloquei uma bermuda xadrez, uma blusinha básica azul e uma rasteirinha e desci para tomar o meu café da manhã. Como de costume fiquei sozinha na mesa, nem a Sakura apareceu. Quando terminei ela surgiu da sala.

- Bom dia Sakura! – exclamei

- Bom dia Ino, beleza? – perguntou ela.

- Quer ir pro shopping comigo e a Hina? – perguntei me escorando na cadeira

- Não vou,tô sem grana. – ela respondeu tirando os pratos da mesa.

- Já ouviu falar em quem convida paga?- perguntei ironicamente

- Que seja, eu não vou! – Sakura respondeu aborrecida indo para a cozinha

- O que aconteceu? Brigou com o Sasketa foi? – perguntei a seguindo para a cozinha

- Ele te contou? – ela se virou surpresa.

- Não, deduzi. O que ele fez? – Eu sempre sei isso que dá morar com uma pessoa por tantos anos...

- Ele cancelou o nosso encontro de hoje pra ir jogar bola com os meninos. – respondeu a rosada aborrecida.

- aah típico! Taí um motivo pra ir fazer compras, ficar bonita pra ele ver o que ta perdendo jogando com um bando de 'machos' suados pra enfiar uma bola entre duas varetas. – exclamei rindo.

- mas que criatura insistente viu!? – ela exclamou – Ok você venceu! Eu vou!

- Eu sempre venço baby! – disse mandando beijos para o nada.

Assuma como sempre nos levou até o shopping, a Hinata chata em pontualidade já estava lá parada mexendo no celular.

- Saí do MSN que isso não dá futuro! – exclamei para a Hinata.

- Dá sim, estava falando com um milionário Suíço que está afim de me conhecer. – respondeu ela me abraçando.

- Traduzindo: olá sou pedófilo e pobre! – disse a Sakura azeda

- Você tá com um humor imprestável hoje! – respondeu Hinata abraçando a rosada.

- Culpa do Sasuke – falei

- vou te dar um remedinho pra homem chamado: Compras! – disse Hinata rindo.

Juro que a Hina mudou muito e para a melhor, antes quando ela vivia sob a asa do pai ela era quietinha, boba e santa demais; há uns 2 anos o pai dela foi morar nos EUA para controlar as empresas de lá e ela mora aqui sozinha com o primo,Neji. Isso fez ela se revelar, usa roupas provocantes e já não age como uma santa chata,namorou vários meninos do colégio, mas ela vive de vai e vem com o Naruto que vive cometendo burradas com ela, mas no fundo eles se amam de verdade.

- Eu disse isso pra ela! Já perdemos muito tempo vamos nos divertir! – exclamei dando pulinhos.

Foram necessárias 5 horas para percorrermos o shopping de Konoha comprando tudo que gostássemos, gastei milhões naquele dia, meu pai vai querer a morte quando ver a conta. Paramos para comer já eram quase 4 da tarde. Pedimos comidas leves, engordar não é um plano nosso.

- Sakura adorei aquela saia que você comprou, arrasou! – Exclamou Hinata .

- Obrigada, mas achei aquela blusa que você me deu er... – Disse Sakura corando

- Vadia demais? – completei

- é. – respondeu Sakura abaixando o olhar

- Sakura, sejamos francas você acha que os homens querem saber do que em uma mulher? – Perguntou Hinata apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Do corpo! – respondi tomando o meu Milk-shake , meu momento de gordura dá licença!

- Isso aí Ino! Então que tal dar uma caprichada em você Sasá? – perguntou Hina à Sakura

- o Sasuke não, ele não é assim, ele gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou. – disse a Sakura indignada.

- Claro que ele gosta, amiga pense na atenção dos outros homens, não do homem que você tem em casa! Sabe por que ele foi pra bola? – perguntou a Hinata mordendo um canudinho de plástico.

- Por que ele gosta de jogar bola? – perguntou ela contrariada e eu estava ansiosa para saber o que a Hina ia falar.

- Também, mas o motivo principal foi: a Sakura só tem olhos pra mim e só eu olho para ela então não tem riscos eu sair e deixá-la sozinha. – respondeu Hinata .

- tô rosa degradê com o que você falou! – exclamei pasma.

- a verdade dói, mas é isso. O Naruto me falou.

- Já que essa é a verdade, e só o Sasuke olha para mim, me transformem! – Disse Sakura sorrindo

- O que? – exclamamos juntas.

- Mudem o meu visual, quero que ele engula o que disse!- exclamou Sakura

- Era só o que eu queria ouvir! – Disse Hinata radiante.

Levamos a Sakura para o salão de beleza Deidara's, conhecemos todos lá.

- Ola o que desejam? – perguntou Konan a recepcionista.

- quero falar com o Deidara amada. – respondi.

Deidara é o dono do salão, viado escroto que trata dos meus cabelos divinamente é loiro do cabelo lisíssimo amarrados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo ,sempre com uma maquiagem pesada e um tapa olho, ele queria ser pirata para poder pegar o Jack Sparrow.

- Ino minha diva! O que deseja? – exclamou Deidara ao me ver.

- desejo que você cuide das madeixas da Sakura. – respondi sorrindo e apontando para a Sasá.

- Ai meu Deus, que cabelo maltratado! – exclamou ele olhando para Sakura, pegou-a pela mão e disse : - Tooobi, tratamento de choque!

Passamos 2 horas no salão,cuidando dos nossos adorados cabelinhos,fazendo as unhas,enfim nos cuidando. Ajeitamos as nossas adoradas franjas e cortamos as pontas. Eu e Hina ficamos esperando a Sakura lendo revistas, o Deidara veio na frente.

- Amadas acho que fiz milagres,estou até emocionado.- exclamou ele fingindo limpar lagrimas dos olhos.

- Acredito Santo Deidara! Cadê a Sasá? – perguntei.

- Vem minha flor de cerejeira... – exclamou Deidara batendo duas palminhas.

A sakura entrou e deslumbrou.

- Bixa você está linda! – exclamou Hinata rindo.

- Obrigada.

- Repiquei esse cabelinho rosa e dei mais brilho, coloquei um esmalte nessas unhas virgens, fiz a sobrancelha dela e maquiei esse rostinho, está magnífica agora! Minha obra prima! – disse Deidara orgulhoso do seu serviço.

- É fato: mulher quando repica é por que tá com problemas com homens – exclamou Hinata fazendo todos rirem.

- Deidara querido já acertei tudo com a Konan, até outro dia querida. – exclamei mandando beijinhos.

- Até minha Deusa. – disse ele dando adeuzinho.

- Mas que viadão Ino! – exclamou Sakura – Mas adorei o que ele fez.

- Você precisava de um tratamento de choque mesmo! – Disse Hinata.

Eu estava rindo quando abri a bolsa pra a procurar o meu celular para ligar para o Assuma quando encontrei outro celular e percebi que o Gaara ainda não tinha me ligado, me esqueci dele o dia todo e só me lembrei por esse mero detalhe, não achei o meu celular devo ter esquecido em cima da cama.

- Droga! – exclamei

- O que foi? – perguntou Sakura

- esqueci o meu celular, tenho que ligar para o Assuma – respondi chateada.

- Usa o meu. – ofereceu Hinata e eu peguei, liguei para o Assuma rapidamente e devolvi.

-Obrigada Hina, ele já vem. – falei sorrindo.

- de nada mana; tenho que ir agora o Naruto já deve estar me esperando em casa, vamos sair – Disse Hinata dando uma piscadela, o 'sair' dela significa que a noite promete ser longa para os dois – Até segunda amadas – ela fez sinal para um taxi e se despediu mandando beijinhos.

Assuma não demorou a chegar e a despejar rios de elogios à Sakura o que me deixou com ciúmes, e para mim sobraram as broncas por ter gastado demais, pouco me importa! A blusa e os sapatos são meus e pronto! Como sempre o jantar foi calmo e vazio, apenas eu, a Sakura e a Sasamy na mesa o papai só chegou depois do jantar e passou da porta de entrada para o quarto dele sem nenhuma palavra a nós três. Fui para o meu quarto e fiquei assistindo Supernatural no meu Laptop, assistir series de terror em um quarto escuro sozinha é só para morrer de medo.

O domingo começou ensolarado e alegre, o café da manhã foi muito bom, meu pai com roupas de passeio transparecia felicidade, coisa rara. A Sasamy com um vestido lindo floral arrumava a cesta de pic-nic. Depois de tudo pronto seguimos para o parque ambiental de Konoha, pegamos um lugar próximo a um lago.

- Ino larga esse celular e aprecia a paisagem! – exclamou meu pai.

De fato eu não tinha largado o celular desde q tinha acordado, hora falando com a Hinata,hora falando com a Tenten, e até passei uma hora inteira falando com o Sasuke o que deixou a Sakura com ciúmes, dane-se! Ela melhor do que ninguém sabe que ele é só o meu melhor amigo. Mas na verdade estive esperando a ligação dele, do Gaara, mas ele não ligou. Foi apenas uma noite Ino, ele teve metade do que queria agora já foi.

- Desculpa pai, aqui é realmente um lugar lindo. – respondi guardando o celular no bolso do meu macaquinho.

- Quer um pouco de suco de laranja Ino? – perguntou a Sasamy para mim.

-Quero sim – respondi e ela me deu, vi a Sakura na beira do lago e fui lá – Sá, vamos comer ou as formigas vão comer o seu pedaço de bolo – falei sorrindo

- Ino você já reparou como a minha mãe fica feliz quando está com o seu pai? – perguntou a rosada.

- não... – respondi me virando para fitá-los, os dois estavam conversando animadamente – E o meu pai também fica feliz, nossos pais eram amigos... Ainda são.

- Quero que sejamos assim... Amigas eternas – ela disse séria me fitando.

- E seremos! Por que você tá falando assim? – falei assustada.

- não sei Ino, só que sinto como se algo ruim fosse acontecer... – ela disse abaixando a cabeça

- pára de besteira Sakura, nada de ruim vai acontecer conosco! – exclamei a abraçando e ela não disse mais nada.

– Hoje não é dia de tristeza, hoje é domingo de sol no parque como nossos pais rindo, isso é morto de raro entãão vamos aproveitar! – eu disse dando uma piscadela e ela riu.

O resto do dia foi muito bom, comemos bolo com refrigerante, sanduíches com formiga e no fim da tarde ficamos nos balançando em balanços amarrados nas árvores. Me peguei pensando no Gaara e como seria se ele estivesse ali, mas provavelmente ele estava em uma cama com 4 prostitutas na quente Suna, esse pensamento me revoltou e saí do balanço e me sentei perto do lago, meu pai me seguiu.

- Ino, como vai no colégio? – ele perguntou e me espantei.

- Vai bem, eu acho. – respondi

- Filha sei que não tenho sido muito presente na sua vida desde que a sua mãe morreu, mas prometo que vou ficar mais tempo aqui com você – Meu pai disse me fitando.

- Pai eu... Eu entendo, sei que você tem q trabalhar e por isso não fica muito tempo comigo. – respondi surpresa; Passei anos querendo ouvir isso e não respondi como eu queria que burra eu sou.

- E como maneira de me redimir vou te dar um presente surpresa no seu aniversário que é daqui a 2 semanas, e por falar nisso sabe como vai ser a sua festa? – ele disse

- Presente... Eu... Não sei. – eu estava em transe como toda essa conversa de presente surpresa, balancei a cabeça e respondi direito: - sei, eu pensei em uma festa a fantasia... O que acha?

- Acho uma boa idéia! – Meu pai respondeu sorrindo, eu adoro quando ele sorri, é lindo.

- Você fica bonito sorrindo pai. – falei

– Obrigado, você é linda como a sua mãe – ele disse me fazendo sorrir- sabia que ela adorava festas à fantasia, nos conhecemos em uma... - ele falou olhando para o horizonte.

- Serio? – perguntei curiosa.

- Sim, é verdade. Ela estava linda... Vestida de odalisca. Foi apenas uma dança e nos apaixonamos, foi amor a primeira vista – meu pai falava com um brilho incomum nos olhos.

As historias de amor são sempre cheias de mel e finais felizes em que as princesas encontram o seu príncipe encantado e vivem felizes para sempre, desperdício de doce. O que aconteceria se a princesa de apaixonasse pelo vilão, o final não seria feliz? Não sei! O que sei é que não quero isso para mim, essa vida banal de casalzinho calmo como a Sakura e o Sasuke, é tão patético! Gosto de aventura, de surpresas, sinto sede disso... E fui querer esse perigo com alguém sem coração, que inteligente eu fui.

- Você está namorando alguém filha? – perguntou o meu pai me tirando do transe.

- O que... Não! Não estou! – respondi rápido.

- Acho o Uchiha um bom partido para você... – ele iniciou, mas eu interrompi.

- O Sasuke? Sem chances! Ele é meu melhor amigo e só, alias, ele é namorado da Sakura. –respondi.

- A Sakura está namorando o Uchiha Sasuke? - ele perguntou pasmo.

- Está sim, e eles são muito felizes – respondi girando os olhos para essa relação de abelhas.

- Quem diria que a Sakura seria mais esperta que você, agarrou um bom partido como ele antes de ti – ele falou ainda pasmo.

- até você, que coisa chata! Para de fazer essa cara pai! – falei perplexa.

-Inoichi- kun, já está escurecendo e o bosque já esta quase vazio, melhor irmos para casa. – disse Sasamy chegando perto de nós com a Sakura do lado.

- Oh claro, vamos. – ele respondeu a ela se levantando e me ajudando a levantar.

Chegamos em casa quando a noite já tinha caído,e eu estava muito cansada, fui direto para o meu quarto tomei banho e me joguei na cama. Eu já estava meio grogue de sono quando ouvi algo batendo na porta da sacada, levantei rápido e corri até a porta olhei tudo, mas não havia nada lá e voltei decepcionada para a cama e dormi de cansada.

**Voz da Autora:** capitulo grande pra de desculpar pelo tempo q demorei, culpa das provas... Mas o importante é, Não vou abandonar a fic :D

_ **Respondendo Reviews**_

**Lilyzinha: ** Oii que bom você por aqui :D

Espero q goste desse capitulo,ficou sem o meu Deus ruivo lindo e maravilhoso mas no próximo =p

Depende do que você quer saber...ele faz de tudo neim até carpinteiro ele já foi –q

Zuera, mas depende...em Suna? No próximo capitulo isso será desvendado...ai deixa eu me calar pq já falei demais =x


	7. Insane

. Fanfic UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Casais**: InoxGaara (podendo sofrer mudanças)

**Disclaimer**: Ninguém me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto- Sama (viadoescrotoviu!?). Mas se me pertencessem eu só queria o Gaara *-*

**Capitulo 6:** Insane (insana)

"_E perde a linha e a compostura só falta o juízo  
Me usa e abusa  
Se tua respiração te acusa  
A química fluiu hora de se entregar  
E se aventurar"_

(**No Veneno – Strike **)

Sexta feira, e Já havia se passado quase 2 semanas desde o pic-nic e desde que o Gaara sumiu, não que eu me importe com aquele desgraçado, idiota, que me iludiu por uma noite que se estendeu por uma semana, mas ele podia pelo menos ligar e dizer: "oi eu não morri para que você possa me matar", obvio ele não ligou e eu não pude matá-lo ainda. Fiquei com tanta raiva dele por não ter me ligado que depois de olhar o celular por 7 dias a cada 15 minutos para ver se sem querer não perdi uma ligação dele que joguei o aparelho na parede e olha que máximo, ele quebrou! Joguei-o no lixo hoje; A semana passada que foi ridícula, nada de muito importante aconteceu apenas algumas provas bestas e matérias horríveis.

Sempre gostei de praticar esportes, mas nunca fui muito boa com nenhuma até que comecei a patinar no gelo e gostei. Treinava patinação artística toda semana em um ginásio no centro de Konoha, mas por causa do vestibular e primeiro semestre da universidade eu estava parada, e agora voltei, a minha treinadora Yuuhi Kurenai é uma campeã mundial de patinação artística (e blábláblá), ela é linda tem cabelos pretos longos e olhos pretos, fora que tem um corpão. Ela é apaixonada pelo Assuma e acho que o Assuma gosta dela também, eles se encontram de vez em quando para se dar uns amassos, mas nada de namoro oficial. O Assuma sempre assiste os treinos tanto para ver a Kurenai, quanto para discutir o meu desempenho nas aulas e a Sensei fica mansa com a presença dele, o que é ótimo!

Eu já estava na pista de gelo me aquecendo quando a Sensei saiu do vestiário acompanhada por um rapaz morto de lindo! Branco e alto, de olhos e cabelos negros, com um ar misterioso que tirou o meu ar por alguns instantes, devo ser uma louca obsessiva, não posso ver homens.

- Ino, que bom vê-la aqui novamente – Saudou a morena com o rapaz parado ao seu lado.

- Bom vê- la também Kurenai sensei – respondi sorrindo.

- Sei que você deve estar ansiosa para começar a treinar já que a estadual vai ser daqui a um mês, mas quero mudar a sua coreografia. - anunciou Kurenai se apoiando na beira da pista.

- Mudar? Por quê? Não esta gostando do que montei? – perguntei perplexa ela dificilmente não gostava das minhas coreografias por que essa mudança agora?!

- Não é isso minha flor, gostei sim só que quero que você se apresente em dupla, todos estão acostumados a vê-la dançar sozinha vai ser uma surpresa quando você se apresentar em dupla e para isso eu trouxe aqui um dos meus alunos da ANBUne Academy, Sai. – Ela explicou e o rapaz branquelo se aproximou de mim.

- Encantado em conhecê-la, ouvi muitas coisas a seu respeito – disse o rapaz dando um beijo delicado na costa da minha mão, sua voz era tão grave.

- Estou encantada também, espero que tenha ouvido coisas boas sobre mim – respondi boba.

- As melhores bela dama, as melhores. – ele disse docemente e fiquei encantada, me esqueci até de ficar com raiva dele por ter que fazer dupla, odeio fazer duplas.

- Um cavalheiro, isso é uma coisa rara! – falei abobada.

- Com certeza ele é um cavalheiro, já estão apresentados vamos começar, pois temos muito trabalho! – sentenciou Kurenai.

Treinamos a tarde inteira e foi bastante puxado já que temos que criar uma coreografia nova e em dupla, não me relaciono bem com 'pares' e esse Sai tem um jeito tão calmo e delicado de ser que me encantou, talvez por isso eu tenha aceitado uma dupla tão facilmente. Já eram quase 8 da noite quando decidimos parar e a coreografia já estava pela metade o que é animador.

- Segunda feira acabamos a coreografia e passamos a treiná-la para aperfeiçoar o desempenho em dupla de vocês, por mais que eu ache que vocês estão ótimos, ficaram perfeitos juntos! – disse Kurenai nos elogiando.

- Obrigada Kurenai Sensei até segunda. – respondi Saindo da quadra.

Tirei os patins e os guardei na bolsa, coloquei uma rasteirinha. Sai se sentou perto de mim me observando. Devo estar me tornando imã para homens e é claro não sou tão fácil, namorei apenas 2 vezes, devo ser exigente demais, e ele despertou meu interesse por algum motivo, não sei qual.

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntei.

- Tudo. Eu só vim dizer que você dança divinamente bem. – Ele disse todo delicado como sempre.

- Obrigada, você também dança muito bem – respondi olhando para ele e percebi Assuma acenando para mim por trás dele e me levantei- Me desculpe tenho que ir agora.

- tudo bem, até segunda. – ele se despediu

--

- Quem era o cara? – perguntou Assuma quando já estávamos no carro.

- Um idiota com quem terei que dançar a Kurenai só inventa dessas para mim, ai que ódio! – respondi aborrecida.

- Você faz solos bem bonitos. – Ele comentou sem tirar os olhos da avenida.

- Com certeza eu faço, mas ela quer surpreender os jurados, que patético! Mas para felicidade geral da nação digo que danço com o Branquelo. - eu disse olhando para as casas passando pelo vidro – Sabe... Até que ele é educado.

- Isso seria atração? – perguntou Assuma com malicia depois de uns 5 minutos de puro silêncio.

- Que? Obvio que não! Tenho namorado, tinha, ah sei lá! – respondi nervosa me atrapalhando com as palavras.

- Desde quando você tem namorado? Você nem me falou? Grande amiga você! – exclamou Assuma surpreso

- Bem eu não sei, ele é da UOK , nós saímos e ele deu a entender que queria ser meu namorado e tals, mas ele sumiu faz quase 2 semanas. – respondi triste.

- então ele não é afim de você e só quis te pegar – disse Assuma ríspido.

- Nossa quanta delicadeza! – falei pasma, eu sabia a verdade, mas eu não precisava tanta verdade!

- Mas é verdade Ino, você não pode esperar menos de um colegial!

- Ah que seja, já estou tentando esquecê-lo mesmo! – falei me afundando no banco aborrecida.

- Pega leve, amanhã é seu aniversário e a mansão vai estar cheia de garotos bonitos e doidos por você, um deles vai te encantar. – disse ele parando o carro na porta de casa.

- Deus te ouça então! Você vem não é? – perguntei antes de sair.

- E você acha que eu vou perder a boca livre? – ele perguntou sarcástico.

- Isso é um sim! Até amanhã gatão – me despedi saindo do carro.

--

1. Ser acordada é: alguém vir até você e tentar de acordar delicadamente;

2. Sofrer um atentado de morte por terroristas da sua própria familia é: Uma doida de cabelos rosa pulando em cima de você gritando coisas que o sono não te deixa entender, a sua governanta batendo panelas fazendo aquela merda zumbir no seu ouvido e o seu pai com a maior cara de louco tocando uma corneta africana!

Qual das duas opções você acha que eu tive quando acordei? Isso mesmo a segunda e fatal.

- (...) Vamos festejar e os amigos receber... – Eles cantavam

- Socorro! – gritei aborrecida quando recuperei o ar.

- Qual é Ino! Hoje é seu aniversário sorria!- gritou Sasamy pulando

- E por isso eu não quero sofrer um tentado e sim uma festa, parem! – gritei tentando parar o barulho e eles pararam.

- Não gostou da surpresa? – perguntou o meu pai desapontado

- Gostei, mas prometam que não vão repetir? – pedi nervosa.

- Eu disse que as panelas eram má idéia – disse Sakura, Mal ela sabe que TUDO foi uma PÉSSIMA idéia.

- Tudo bem gente só me deixem tomar banho agora. – pedi me deitando na cama.

- Desça para o café da manhã ok? – pediu o meu pai cauteloso saindo do quarto sorrindo.

Quando o meu coração parou de tentar sair pela minha boca eu me levantei, tomei banho e troquei de roupa. Vesti um macaquinho preto de cetim com uma blusa azul e desci para tomar café. Foi mais calmo do que antes no meu quarto, porem mais alegre. Já haviam pessoas trabalhando em casa, preparando tudo para a grande festa que teria de noite, dos meus 18 anos. Eram candelabros para um lado, flores para o outro, uma loucura total!

- Minhas caras damas... -iniciou o meu pai levantando a sua taça de suco de goiaba.

- E lá vem bomba gente! – brinquei fazendo eles rirem.

- Damas, hoje as três terão um dia de rainha no salão preferido da Ino, Deidara's! –ele anunciou e antes que eu pudesse perguntar... – Sim eu perguntei ao Assuma onde ele mais te leva e depois do shopping e da escola veio esse salão. Continuando, as três só voltarão para cá na hora da festa. – ele finalizou batendo o garfo no copo fazendo-o tintilar.

- Pai... Te amo viu?! – falei correndo para abraçá-lo, aquele viado do Deidara deve ter lucrado muito com essa empreitada!

- não gaste a sua energia agora, vão! O Assuma está esperando vocês. – ele disse me abraçando.

Assuma nos levou para o salão onde fomos tratadas como verdadeiras rainhas pelo Deidara e seus assistentes. Ele separou três alas do salão dele: Ala Diva ( Minha ala), Ala Milagre ( Ala da Sakura) e Ala Big Mamy (Ala da Sasamy). Sim os nomes foram de acordo com as nossas personalidades e meu bem eu sou a diva aqui. Fomos separadas até de espelhos e relógios, não sei a hora que entrei e nem a hora que saí dos maravilhosos 'tratos' de espumas,champagne, massagem, dois homens lindos fazendo strip-tease (sim,o meu pai não sabia que isso constava no pacote Graças a Deus senão ele mandaria tirar),manicure,maquiagem e penteado, foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

- Minha Rainha esta na hora de colocar o seu vestido. – anunciou Deidara excitado

- Sim meu amor, mas quero me ver no espelho depois de colocá-lo. – pedi.

Coloquei o meu espartilho e cinta liga e o vestido, meu cabelo e a minha maquiagem já estavam prontas. Deidara colocou um pano branco na frente de um espelho enorme e me pôs na frente dele,quando ele puxou o pano eu achei que estivesse enlouquecido, sempre me achei linda, mas eu estava um escândalo! Me senti a própria Maria Antonieta!

- Linda! – foi o que consegui dizer ainda que baixinho.

- Você sempre será a minha obra prima, a Minha Monalisa. – disse Deidara com os olhos brilhando.

- e você sempre sabe como me pintar meu Leonardo da Vinci – respondi pegando nas suas mãos.

-Leonarda,Leonarda! Gostamos da mesma fruta lembra-se. – alertou ele apertando as minhas mãos.

- Gay! – exclamei rindo

- Perua! – ele revidou fazendo bico.

- Parem de puxar penas uma das outra. – pediu Konan plácida. – A Milagre e Big Mamy já estão prontas também, hora de passarinho voar.

- Ok, ok! Vá minha Diva e arrebate os corações daqueles homenzinhos lindos e tenha um harén – sonhou Deidara por mim.

- às vezes eu acho que se você não fosse cabeleireiro seria um assassino. – falei abobada pelo que ele havia falado.

- Assassina eu? Nunca meu bem! Sangue é tão depressivo, adoro ser 'peruquera' meu bem, meu bem! – ele exclamou abanando as mãos.

- Te vejo na minha festa? – perguntei

- obvio que sim! – ele respondeu com aquele trejeito de gay.

Saí da sala e avistei Sakura vestida de Sininho, ela ficou linda de fada e a Sasamy vestida de Julieta, muito bonita também.

- Ino, você está linda! –exclamou Sasamy

- Vocês também estão simplesmente magníficas. – respondi sorrindo.

- Chefe da guarda real se apresentando! – Disse Assuma anunciando a sua chegada, fazendo uma pequena mesura para mim. – está linda majestade!

-Obrigada, você também está lindo Assuma – respondi para ele que estava fantasiado de nada mais nada menos que guarda medieval, tão criativo.

- Sasamy e Sakura, se a Ino não fosse a primeira mais bonita vocês certamente seriam! – elogiou Assuma.

- Obrigada, você é sempre um cavalheiro. – Agradeceu Sasamy

- Vamos rasgar seda pelo caminho? Já está na hora! – pedi a eles.

Chegamos à mansão e já haviam várias pessoas na festa que claro, teria como ponto máximo a minha chegada. Sasamy e Sakura desceram antes de chegar na mansão, permaneci no carro esperando meu pai abrir a porta e me levar até a casa, enquanto isso eu mexia e remexia no tecido do meu vestido.

-Nervosa? – perguntou Assuma.

-Sim eu estou! –respondi sinceramente. – A última vez que me senti assim faz tanto tempo.

- Não fique, pense em algo bom, tipo Sexo. Lá vem o Sr. Yamanaka – ele me aconselhou (e me chocou!) e se virou.

- Vamos Ino – disse meu pai abrindo a porta do carro e me oferecendo a sua mão.

- Vamos. – respondi pegando na mão dele e saindo do carro.

- Você está linda Ino, como a sua mãe. – meu pai me disse e percebi que ele estava chorando, creio eu de felicidade.

-Obrigada papai, você também está um lindo Romeu – respondi sorrindo tentando segurar as lágrimas.

Entramos no hall e pude identificar logo alguns rostos conhecidos: Naruto e Hinata, Tenten e Neji, Sakura e Sasuke, Shikamaru, e os outros do colégio e amigos da familia, a minha casa parecia um palácio de tão bem decorado, flores, fitas e afins por todos os lados, e os mais de 200 convidados distribuídos por todo o nosso salão e nossa sala de estar, atravessamos o salão inteiro sendo admirados e paramos no meio do salão, um rapaz uniformizado entregou um microfone ao meu pai.

- Senhores e senhoras é um enorme prazer recebê-los em minha casa para comemorar o 18º aniversário de minha filha Yamanaka Ino, essa linda jovem ao meu lado e Ino lhe juro que se sua mãe estivesse aqui conosco lhe diria o mesmo ou mais, você herdou a beleza dela. Desejo a você minha filha toda a inteligência e te peço perdão por ter sido ausente, só saiba que a amo muito. – meu pai disse comovendo a todos que ouviam e eu fiquei sem palavras. – Agora a primeira dança da noite será minha. – ele anunciou e uma valsa lenta começou a tocar.

- Pai... - balbuciei lacrimejando

-Não fiz isso quando você fez 15 anos Ino, me deixe ter a honra nos seus 18. – pediu ele me oferecendo a sua mão pela segunda vez essa noite, e como da primeira vez, eu aceitei.

Dançamos sendo observados por quase 300 pessoas, que guardavam suas emoções e as expressavam por suspiros diante daquela cena, Meu pai Romeu loiro e implacável dançando com Maria Antonieta, a princesa delicada. Depois da dança começou a musica eletrônica de verdade, como eu e meus amigos gostamos, dancei muito e como fiquei feliz, Sasuke me tirou para dançar quando Sakura desapareceu, ele me elogiou e me deu parabéns. Eu estava dançando com o Shikamaru quando um rapaz vestido de príncipe mascarado me puxou para dançar, sem a menor delicadeza, Shikamaru quis impedi-lo, mas eu disse que estava tudo bem.

- quem é você que ousa me puxar dessa maneira? – perguntei enquanto dançávamos de corpos colados por ele estar me pressionando contra ele.

- Alguém que espera por sentir esse corpo há semanas. – ele respondeu e senti um frio na espinha ao reconhecer essa voz, a voz do Gaara.

Fiquei furiosa e o empurrei para longe, percebi que não tinha chamado a atenção e fui para o jardim em busca de ar puro para me acalmar tanto da raiva quanto da surpresa, me sentei em um banco no gramado. Esperei ficar só, mas para a minha infelicidade ele me seguiu.

- Ino por que você fugiu? – ele perguntou à minha frente em pé tirando a mascara e eu o fitei, ele estava como antes porem seus olhos demonstravam cansaço, como se não tivesse dormido por vários dias.

- O que houve como você? – perguntei tentando me controlar apertando a borda do meu vestido.

- Nada importante! E você por que simplesmente desligou o celular essa semana? – ele perguntou ignorando a minha pergunta.

-Nada que te interesse, e para a sua informação eu não o desliguei, eu o joguei na parede e ele decidiu quebrar. – respondi cruzando os braços

- e por que você fez isso? – ele perguntou frustrado se abaixando.

- por que VOCÊ prometeu me ligar e NÃO ligou, sabe o quanto esperei por essa ligação Sabaku no Gaara? Uma semana e você simplesmente desapareceu! Devo ter sido um joguete nas suas mãos! Depois que conseguiu pegar a garota mais difícil da UOK podia simplesmente brincar com seus sentimentos! Vai embora AGORA!- esbravejei dando ênfase em algumas palavras e o empurrei fazendo-o cair.

- eu estive... Ocupado, mas isso não importa, importa? Eu voltei e pronto, fique feliz! – Disse o ruivo debochadamente se levantando.

- Já que esteve ocupado, volte para lá! Não quero vê-lo nunca mais! Seu idiota, delinqüente! – gritei me levantando e ele me empurrou para o banco de novo me prendendo com seus braços e me fitando, estávamos longe demais para alguém me escutar pedindo socorro.

- Quem manda aqui sou eu! Eu decido se ainda vou vê-la ou não entendeu? – ele disse friamente me prendendo com força.

- Eu nãos ou propriedade sua! E isso já esta ficando chato, toda vez que eu te digo não você me prende em algum lugar! Você está sujando o meu vestido me solte! Não quero migalhas da droga do seu amor! – falei arfando quase sem ar.

- migalhas... Você realmente não sabe do que está falando Ino! – ele disse me soltando aos poucos – Voc...

- Ei o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sasuke correndo até nós dois.

- Sasuke. – balbuciei surpresa me levantando do banco.

-Saia daqui ou vou chamar a segurança! – ameaçou Sasuke me puxando para trás dele.

-Sasuke não! – exclamei apertando o braço dele.

-Mas Ino... Ele estava te machucando! – exclamou o meu amigo me olhando.

- Sai de perto da minha garota! – Exclamou o ruivo avançando para cima de Sasuke.

- Gaara não!- Gritei o empurrando para longe do Sasuke e pude ver o ódio nos seus olhos e disse baixinho no seu ouvido: - vai pro meu quarto! Falo com você mais tarde; E alto eu falei – Saí daqui!Vai embora!

- Se você quer tudo bem, vejo que já fez a sua escolha! – exclamou Gaara furioso se afastando pelo jardim, contornando a casa, ele iria subir para o meu quarto, mas só eu sabia disso.

- Ino você está bem? – perguntou Sasuke com o meu rosto por entre as suas mãos.

- estou, ele não... Ele não fez nada comigo. – respondi tirando as mãos dele do meu rosto ainda tremendo.

-mas ia fazer! Eu sempre te disse que...

-ele não presta! – completei girando os olhos – não repete mais isso eu sei dos meus erros.

- Ino o que vocês estão...? – perguntou Hinata com uma cara de chocada vindo até nós.

- Não é nada disso Hina! – respondi rapidamente me afastando do Sasuke

- A Sakura está procurando você Sasuke melhor ir até ela. – disse Hinata ríspida.

- Hai – ele respondeu indo para a festa atrás de Sakura.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui fora com o namorado da sua melhor amiga? – perguntou Hinata se aproximando de mim.

- Ele me salvou, do Gaara. – respondi me sentando no bendito banco do jardim

- Como assim 'ele me salvou do Gaara'? Ele não está aqui está? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Ele deve ter entrado escondido na minha festa, vestido de príncipe, fiquei furiosa com ele,saí e ele me seguiu, discutimos e o Sasuke viu e pensou que ele ia me bater e interviu. – Expliquei resumidamente para ela.

- Bem que eu desconfiei quando vi um cara ruivo vestido de príncipe, bem tanto faz! Ainda bem que você está bem! – disse Hina sorrindo para mim.

- Hina... Sei o que você pensou quando me viu com o Sasuke, mas ele é só o meu melhor amigo e nada mais. – falei o que eu tinha certeza que estava encucado na cabeça da Hinata.

- Tudo bem Ino, eu sei, só que foi meio que chocante entende?

- Entendo, mas mesmo assim eu queria te explicar.

- Explicações dadas vamos voltar à festa creio que já sentiram a sua falta lá! – ela me disse sorrindo.

Voltamos para o salão e como a Hinata disse estavam me procurando, todos estavam. Vi meu pai dançando com a Sasamy e não quis interromper, vi o Assuma no maior amasso com a Kurenai e com toda a certeza eu não fui lá! Continuem a dançar como se nada tivesse acontecido no jardim, dancei com os meus amigos, com os amigos velhos do meu pai e com a minha melhor amiga. Já eram 4 da manhã quando todos os convidados foram completamente embora e eu e a Sakura ainda estávamos dançando.

-Ino você não se cansa? – perguntou Sakura para mim.

-Não meu bem! Para o cansaço eu uso Whisky! –Exclamei muito grogue.

- Ino você já bebeu demais! – exclamou a rosada me segurando.

- Ok não vou mais beber! – falei rindo.

-Não mesmo você vai dormir agora. – disse meu pai me empurrando para a escada.

-nãão, não quero! – Choraminguei fazendo bico.

-Já está bom, vá dormir Ino! – exclamou meu pai e me rendi.

Entrei no meu quarto e tranquei a porta, tinha plena consciência de quem me aguardava lá e eu nem estava tão bêbada assim, sou uma boa atriz apenas. Quando me virei avistei logo uma figura ruiva saindo do meu closet.

- Você me esperou mesmo... – falei evasiva me jogando na cama exausta.

- Você demorou, eu estava para descer e te puxar para cá. – ele disse azedo.

- Não seja chato é a minha festa eu tinha que curti-la o máximo possível! –exclamei me sentando.

- Me perdoa por ter sumido? – ele perguntou se ajoelhando na minha frente e abrindo uma caixa preta com uma jóia linda (e cara!), uma gargantilha de ouro com um símbolo do infinito com um diamante cravejado em uma das suas curvas.

- é para mim? – perguntei arregalando os olhos surpresa

- é um presente de pedido de desculpas e pelo seu aniversário. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu adorei! – falei abobada e levantei i meu cabelo e pedi a ele – Poe em mim.

- Ponho sim – ele respondeu sentando atrás de mim na minha cama e colocando a gargantilha dando um beijo suave no meu pescoço quando acabou.

- por que você sumiu Gaara? – perguntei me virando para ele sentando na minha cama.

- Esqueça isso Ino, não gosto de falar de Suna. – ele falou suspirando bagunçando o cabelo.

- Eu esqueço com uma condição – falei.

- que condição? – ele perguntou receoso

- Se sou a sua garota como você disse para o Sasuke, quero que faça as coisas direito. – dei meu veredicto.

- Tipo te pedir em namoro para o seu pai? – ele perguntou rindo

-Não ri! É sério! – exclamei dando soquinhos nele

- Eu sei que é! E sim, eu faço se você quer tanto!

- E. - iniciei

- E o que? – ele suspirou derrotado deitando na minha cama.

- E se vou ser sua garota – puxei o meu vestido e me sentando sobre ele - quero fazer o que você faz! – finalizei e ele fez uma cara de horror.

- Não, nunca! Não vou deixar você fazer isso! – ele respondeu colocando as mãos delicadamente nos meu quadril.

-posso fazê-lo mudar de idéia... – falei no ouvido dele com a voz mais sexy que eu consegui.

- tente! – ele disse antes de me puxar e me beijar, depois do beijo ele disse: - esse seu vestido tá me incomodando.

- A mim também! – exclamei mordendo o lábio.

Gaara tirou o meu vestido com agilidade e o jogou para um canto do quarto, já na cama ele beijou o meu corpo todo, dando chupões lascivos em várias partes do meu corpo como maneira de marcar território. Agora éramos apenas eu, ele e uma cama.

**N.A.:** Oi, depois de muito tempo voltei, mil perdões tive alguns problemas na minha vida off e não pude postar, mas não temam que eu não vou abandonar a fic a adoro com nunca adorei fic nenhuma ( escritas por mim claro). Peço paciência por que to escrevendo todo dia um pouco, devo demorar um pouco mais para postar, mas postarei :D

**Uma observação: **Desculpa se o Hentai só ficou subentendido, aprendi com um grande escritor de fanfics que o Hentai tira a inocência da fanfic (não que a minha seja inocente, mas...) e concordo com ele por semana passada ter lido uma fic que sem hentai ficaria mil vezes melhor; é claro quero muito saber o que vocês acham, já que a minha inspiração vem de vocês.

Bjs e muitíssimo obrigada pelas pessoas que ainda lêem :)


End file.
